


When You Needed Me

by embarrassing_myself



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Getting Together, High School, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 37,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embarrassing_myself/pseuds/embarrassing_myself
Summary: All throughout high school Will thought he was a beta. Suddenly it's their junior year and he realizes that he's not. He's caught everyone's attention, including Mike's.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to say thank you for reading. I noticed that there was a lack of a/b/o in the Byeler fandom. I got excited and decided I had to write it. I hope that you like it and that you leave your thoughts and comments. Always greatly appreciated!

It took almost three years for things to finally settle down. It wasn’t until Mike and the rest of the party were juniors in high school did everything seem to fall into place. Of course, it couldn’t stay settled for long. That just wasn’t how things played out in the small group of friends.

Mike presented as an alpha when he turned fifteen. It wasn’t that big of surprise. His friends had expected him to after all. His father had been an alpha, his mother a beta. His older sister Nancy was an alpha and it just made sense that he’d be one too.

When Jane presented as an alpha, that was the real surprise. Nobody had been expecting that outcome. It didn’t make a difference to the party though, stranger things had happened after all. Her and Mike’s relationship hadn’t gone past middle school. But that didn’t mean they didn’t love each other, they were just better friends. That’s how they worked the best.

Next to present was Max and while people had assumed she’d also be an alpha like her brother, her biology was omega. It didn’t change her personality or outlook in the slightest. She might have been an omega but she was still Mad Max, after all.

It was the start of the junior year when everyone else realized they were betas. Generally if someone didn’t present by the age of sixteen they were a beta. Which was always a welcomed outcome. They were more logical, more reasonable, they had no heats to worry about, no overpowering instincts. Nothing could hold a beta back.

Mike had been sure Will would be an omega. Jonathan had been a beta but Joyce was an omega. But Will's sixteenth summer passed and he didn’t present. Neither did Lucas or Dusin. Mike didn’t know why he felt a pang of disappointment, especially when Will seemed happy about it.

Finally, things were normal for Will Byers. His mother married Hopper, an alpha. And him and Jane, or El as Mike still called her from time to time, moved in with them. Jonathan was able to attend NYU on a scholarship. He was doing great and he’d call his family every couple of days and he’d visit every few months. Things finally felt good.

If only things could have stayed that way.

Mike hated dragging himself to school in the mornings. While he’d gotten Nancy’s old car for a birthday present last year, the high school was only a few blocks away. Not nearly far enough to bother with driving. Still, biking in the cold early mornings wasn’t great either.

Mike drove up to the familiar bike rack, kicking the stand up, and chaining it up afterwards. Usually he’d notice Will and Dustin’s bike there too. That day only Dustin’s was present. Mike frowned before adjusting his bag, it was cold and there was a good chance Hopper had dropped him off instead. Or he could have gotten a ride with Lucas, that wasn’t unheard of either.

He shrugged off the thought and headed inside. Whenever somebody would be missing class they would call or text and let someone know. With the exception of Jane. She was currently working on a homeschool program. Will would help her everyday when he got in from school and Joyce and Hopper took over on the weekends.

Mike was sure he’d see Will inside, huddled up and sipping a hot chocolate or maybe an orange juice for breakfast. When he got to their usually spot in the hall, everyone was there expect Will. Mike’s frown deepened as he approached his friends. “Will isn’t here?”

“No, we thought you would know,” Dustin said, giving the alpha a thoughtful look. “I guess we can text him and see where he is. He could be running late or something,” the beta shrugged and pulled out his phone.

Mike could have just left the texting up to Dustin but he was compelled to pull out his own phone and send will a quick message.

/ _you aren’t here. Everything okay?_ /

Will would always text him or call to let them know he wouldn’t be there. He would specifically call Mike. Which was what made the alpha worry.

The group continued to chat, discussing homework and video games. Eventually the first bell rung and Mike still hadn’t heard anything. “Did he message you?” He asked Dustin. Dustin only gave him a look before shaking his head.

“I’m sure he’s fine, Mike. Maybe he’s got a cold or something. Check with Jane or we can stop by after class if he doesn’t get back with you.”

Mike knew Jane had gotten better at using technology but texting was still a challenge. She preferred to use simple yes or no words. Even the occasional emoji was acceptable. He sighed, watching the students start to head to class before sending another message. This time to Jane.

/ _Is Will with you today? He’s not here./_

That would have to do. Afterwards Mike went to his locker and started the day. He shoved his phone in his pocket before walking to his fist hour.

The day passed unbelievably slowly. Neither Will nor Jane had text him back. It officially felt like a crisis situation by the time the final bell rung. Mike stuffed everything back into his bag before darting out of his last class. He didn’t get it, they always texted him back. Everything that had happened made Mike serious about staying in contact with each other. Even three years later.

He knew he had his own issues, he didn’t like going more than a few hours without knowing where each one of his friends were. The party just sort of accepted that new fact about Mike and they would do their best to reassure him that they weren’t far. It was sort of like pack rules. That was why the lack of communication between him and Will and Jane was so unusual.

“I’m sure they’re fine Wheeler,” Max said as Mike approached the bike rack. Her, Dustin, and Lucas were already there. Mike must have a worried look on his face.

“Yeah I know, I’m just going to go check on them. Are you guys coming?” He asked as he slung his bag over his shoulder and pulled his bike out.

“Nah, I’ve gotta get home early today. My mom is making me go through all my stuff for her garage sale next week. Last one of the season, you know, and then I’m hanging out with Steve,” Dustin said, not seeming to unhappy about having to leave. The yard sale might not have been exciting but the beta loved spending time with Steve.

“Lucas, Max?” Mike asked, starting to feel somewhat exasperated. Why was he the only one who was worried?

“I can’t, I promised my sister I’d take her to the mall later. Or-well I promised my mom that I would take my sister to the mall or else I’d go with you,” Lucas sighed.

“Yeah, I’m out too, sorry Mike,” Max added. The group paused for a moment and waited to hear her reason.

“Why not, what do you have going on?” Dustin asked when a few long seconds had passed.

“Nothing I just wanna go home and watch television. Besides, I’m sure they’re both fine and if they aren’t you can call us and we’ll come do whatever we need to,” Max said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. At least they could appreciate her honesty.

“Fine, I’ll fill you in as soon as I know something,” MIke mumbled before getting on his bike and taking off. She was probably right, Mike was overreacting. For all he knew Will had a cold and Jane had forgotten to check her phone. He couldn’t fault them for that.

While it was cold out, Mike didn’t notice it with his sweater and heavy jacket. The crisp fall air whipped against his face as he rode towards Will’s house. While he was still worried he couldn’t deny how petty it looked outside. Hawkins always did have beautiful autumns.

The air was filled with the scent of leaves and earth and someone burning firewood not too far away. It was the kind of afternoon Mike loved but he couldn’t shake the uneasiness he felt. It was like something was pulling at him, urging him to hurry. It wasn’t necessarily a fear like it was when Will went missing or when Jane had closed the gate. It wasn't an urgency though,more of a concern.

When he pulled up to house nothing looked out of the ordinary. Neither Hopper’s truck or Joyce’s car was there. But they both worked during the any so the alpha didn’t think anything of it. The only way he could be sure was if he knocked.

At first nobody came to the door. So Mike knocked again and took a step back while he waited. If worse came to worse he knew where they kept the spare key. He hoped it wouldn’t come to that though, he didn’t want to think about something being terribly wrong. Eventually though somebody from the inside pulled the window curtin’s aside.

“Jane?” Mike asked, stepping over to get a better look. “Is that you?”

“What are you doing here, Mike?” Jane called out. Her voice was muffled but Mike could still make it out.

“I’ve been texting and calling all day, nobody’s answered me. I thought something was wrong,” Mike explained, feeling suddenly very awkward as he tried to have a conversation through the closed front door. “Can I come in?”

“No! Both Jim and Joyce said nobody comes inside today,” Jane said quickly.

“Why not? Where is Will? Is he here, is everything okay?” Mike asked, moving closer to the door. The whole situation was odd, he’d never been told he couldn’t come in before.

“Will’s okay just...hang on,” Jane said.

Slowly the front door opened and like that Jane was stepping outside onto the front porch but she didn’t waste any time in shutting it again. She stepped in front of it almost like she was guarding it, making sure that nobody could enter. She looked like she always did. Curly hair, shorts and a plain t-shirt on. But something was very different, there was a scent on her. Not hers but not one Mike could recognize right off the bat. It was an omega scent.

“Why do you smell like that,” Mike mumbled, tilting his head at the other alpha. The scent was sugary and sweet but he knew it wasn’t hers. “Is there someone else inside?” He asked, trying to glance around her. It wouldn’t have mattered though, she had made sure to shut the door.

“No, it’s just Will and I. Jim and Joyce are at work but you can’t be here today, Mike. You should leave,” Jane said, giving the other a firm look.

“El, where is Will?” Mike asked, ignoring her first statement as he stepped closer. He only used her old nickname when he wanted honesty from her. “You smell like you’ve been around an omega. I don’t care if you have or anything, it’s none of my business, but I’d like to see Will. He wasn’t at school today and nobody texted me back. I was getting worried.”

For a while she didn’t say anything, she just stared at Mike. Like she was judging him on something. Whatever it was, Mike couldn’t grasp it. Even though the two alphas were close and knew each other well, there were still some things about Jane even Mike couldn’t understand.

A few seconds later he watched as she seemed to deflate some. Like he’d passed her strange test., “Joyce said that sometimes an omega can present late,” she replied softly. “There isn’t anything wrong with Will...he was just slow.”

“What?” Mike asked, not following. She wasn’t exactly making perfect sense. A lot of times you had to take Jane literally, she was still working on figures of speech. “I don’t understand.”

Jane ran a hand over her face, clearly frustrated. “I smell like an omega because Will is an omega. His biology was slow, he presented last night. That’s why nobody can come inside, I’m meant to be looking after him.”

Mike could feel his jaw going slack as he stared back at her. Was she serious? Of course Mike had always felt like Will would be an omega but he was sure that he would have presented, could he really just be a late bloomer? “Will is an omega?” He asked hardly above a whisper.

“Mike, Will should be the one who explains. He wouldn’t like me talking to you about all this before he could himself. When his heat is over, you can come back and see him. Not until.”

It was pure shock, that was the only way Mike could describe it. He even felt a bit dizzy from the information. It made sense, or at least it was the outcome he’d always expected. But He-they-all of them had been sure Will was a beta. They had learned early in school that people would present at different times. Everyone was different. But to be almost two years behind? It wasn’t unheard of, it just didn’t happen often.

“Mike, if Jim comes home early and sees you here, he’ll be upset. You’ll get us both in trouble,” Jane said gently. Mike could hear the sympathy in her voice. He knew she was right. The only reason she was able to be in the same house as Will was because of their sibling bond. Any other alpha presence, one who wasn’t family, wouldn’t be welcomed.

“Is he okay? He must be so scared,” Mike sighed as he started to shift further from the door. “Do you promise you’ll text me every few hours to let me know how he is? Does he have any suppressants? He probably shouldn’t take those though, I hear they’re bad for you. Is he drinking water?” Mike rambled on, filled with a hundred questions.

“I promise I’ll text you and I’ll call you tonight. He’s pretty far in his heat so...it’s hard to talk to him but he took a few sips today. Joyce already told him no on the suppressants. Will is very safe,” Jane said with a knowing smile. “Maybe tomorrow or the day after he’ll be able to call you himself. Please don’t worry,” Jane said, grabbing ahold of the door knob but not yet opening it.

Of course she was right, how could she not be? A relentless mother, chief of police father, sister with psychic powers. Will was probably the safest omega out there. But still he felt a pang of hurt knowing that there wasn’t anything more he could do. Will was on his own suffering.

Suddenly though an idea popped into his head. “Wait hang on, I know what might help,” he said, dropping his bag to the ground so that he could pull off his jacket. Jane stared at him in confusion but let him go on. Mike eventually got to his second layer. One of his favorite sweaters. He quickly pulled it over his head, leaving him in his plain undershirt, before handing it off to the other alpha. “Uh...alpha scents help,” he added as he hurried to throw his jacket back on. “It’s meant to be calming and familiar for them.”

Jane didn’t say anything more as she took the sweater from Mike. “Promise you’ll call tonight?” The alpha asked again hesitant as Jane opened the front door just a tad.

“I promise, now go home,” she said, offering him a short smile before stepping inside and locking the door behind her.

The ride home seemed to take twice as long. Mike’s thoughts were all over the place. What made him nervous was the fact that they weren’t bad thoughts at all. Realistically he should feel bad for his friend.He wasn’t a beta, he’d have to deal with alphas and heats and everything that came along with it. It was probably awful for Will when he’d gone so long thinking that he was a beta. Everything had suddenly changed

But Mike could feel the small smile tugging at the corner of his lips as he peddled home. There was a warm sensation filling up his chest as he thought about Will. He’d be the perfect omega. Always sweet but could think for himself. Gentle and soft but secretly fierce. Mike couldn’t help but think that this was /good news./ Again everything felt like it was falling into place. It was a fleeting thought but Mike knew that he could be a great alpha for Will. They’d be great for each other.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It took three long days before Mike heard anything from Will. Jane had been keeping him updated like she’d promised but she never said more than, ‘he’s fine,’ or ‘he’ll talk to you later.’ Mike knew he shouldn’t complain, at least he was getting that much. But still it was hardly enough to keep him satisfied.

He kept what he knew about Will to himself. The party had started asking though, it was unusual for anyone to be sick for more than a couple days. Mike had a feeling that Max knew. While Dustin and Lucas talked about how they hoped Will would be back soon, Max didn’t comment on it. Which meant she’d talked to Jane who’d told her.

Without anyone asking, Mike started to collect Will’s homework for him. He imagined that Joyce had called the school to let them know what happened. Other then that, Mike knew it wasn’t exactly his place to let everyone know the real reason why Will had been gone since Tuesday.

It was right after dinner when he got the call. Not just any call, but finally a call from Will. Mike scrambled to answer it while he quickly shut his bedroom door. “Will?” He asked, pressing the phone against his ear.

“Hey...sorry I couldn’t call you for so long. I guess you know what happened.” Will said softly. He sounded tired, like it had been rough week.

“Yeah, I went over to your house after school the other day, Jane filled me in. Are you okay?” Mike asked. Even though he already knew the answer. But he didn’t know what else to say and asking Will if he was alright sounded like a good place to start.

“I guess so. Everything just happened so fast. I had to go to the doctor so they could do a blood test to confirm it,” Will sighed. “I don’t know why they had to do a test, it was pretty obvious. It turns out heats are actually really miserable and super noticeable.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t imagine. But it doesn't change anything, it’s not even that big of a deal,” Mike said trying to sound optimistic. “Or well I'm sure it is a big deal to you but it doesn’t mean-nothing is gonna be different, that’s what I mean,” Mike added quickly, the last thing he wanted to do was sound dismissive.

Mike could hear Will laughing softly on the other end. “I know what you meant. I’ll adjust to it, I don’t really have a choice. If I was going to be an omega though, I wish it would have happened when it was suppose to. When everyone else was presenting. Not when I’m in the second to the last year of high school.”

“Everyone is different. People present late all the time. This probably would have been easier if it had happened earlier but I think it happened when it was meant to,” Mike said. “Do you uh...do you think you’ll be back in class soon? Is you heat over? I know the fist one is hard.”

“It’s been really hard,” Will sighed again. “Awful. But yeah, that’s why I called. I’ll be back tomorrow. Mom and Hop tried to get me to stay home another day but I can’t stand being held up in this room any longer. Mom keeps gushing at me, smiling and acting like she’s gonna tear up. Hop keeps asking me if I need anything and El just sits in here with me,” Will said. “Jonathan called. He said he’d come in next week.”

“I’m sorry, will,” Mike said again. “But I don’t think you’ll be unhappy about this forever. It’s just been a rough start.” Mike hoped he was saying the right things. No one in his family was an omega so he didn’t have any personal experience whatsoever. “I got all your homework for you if it helps. We can work on it in study hall if you want. I’ll help you get caught up.”

“That would be great, thanks. I know it’s going to be fine, I’m just a bit put out is all. But I think I’m gonna head to bed early. I’m really tired,” Will said. “I’ll see you tomorrow though.”

“Yeah, yeah of course! You should rest,” Mike said quickly. “And I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Oh, Mike?” Will added.

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for letting me borrow your sweater. It did help, I’ll bring it tomorrow. Goodnight.” Will said, not giving Mike a chance to answer before hanging up.

Mike could explain his excitement, he could give it a logical reason. He hadn’t seen Will in four days and that was a lot to them. When he thought about it, it did seem sort of ridiculous. He’d just missed him and if there was anything more to it Mike was going to push those thoughts away.

“Mike honestly, at least come have breakfast first,” His mother sighed as she piled a plate with eggs and bacon. Mike was rushing around the kitchen and it wasn’t even seven thirty yet. He’d grabbed his shoes by the front door, he’d grabbed his sack lunch from the fridge, and he was nearly ready.

“I’m gonna be late,” he grumbled, snatching a few pieces of bacon off his plate.

“You’ve got an hour before school starts, what’s the big hurry?” His father asked, glancing up from his coffee.

“I didn’t finish my homework, I’m gonna work on it in the library,” Mike huffed, coming up with a quick lie. They didn’t need to know everything all of the time.

“Michael!” His mother scolded. “Next year is your senior year and then you’re off to college. At this point we expect a little more of you, lIke getting your work done on time.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I’m leaving early to go do it before it’s due.” He grumbled before grabbing another slice of bacon. “I love you, I’ll see you after school,” he said, trying to win his parents back over.

Mike had known Joyce since kindergarten and he’d known Jim Hopper since middle. He was sure that somebody would be dropping Will off that morning. Which meant he should be there early.

The weather was getting colder and that meant his mom would probably start letting him drive to school. He hadn’t said anything but he was almost expecting them to give him Nancy’s old car. She hadn’t needed it, not since she’d gotten into NYU with Jonathan. He briefly wondered if she’d be in for a visit too, since Will’s brother would be there.

Again Mike let himself admire how pretty the fall was. The leaves had turned gold and red and he could practically feel the town’s anticipation for the upcoming holidays. There was just so much to like about autumn, the smells, the weather, getting to see Will in sweaters that were far too big for him.

“Stop,” Mike said to himself, trying to clear his head. Yes, Will was an omega. Yes, it was the outcome he’d secretly hoped for since middle school. Of course he’d still felt the same about Will when he thought the other was a beta but it seemed like his own feelings had been kick started all over again. “It doesn’t change anything. He’s still your best friend, if you act any differently around him it’s only going to upset him.”

Soon enough Mike had to end the conversation with himself. The old rusted bike rack was right in front of him, the school right in front of that. And hopefully inside the school would be Will.

Mike pulled is jacket further around him while he locked his bike up and headed in. It didn’t take long to find Will though. Just like Mike had thought, the boy was already there. He was sitting in the almost empty cafeteria peeling an orange. Instantly Mike smiled to himself. Without waiting any longer he went to sit down at the table with him. But as he got closer he realized something.

Will smelt different. Mike didn’t know why he hadn’t thought of that before. Of course he wouldn’t have the same scent. He was an omega, his biology had made itself known. He could still pick up undertones of the familiar scent. But it was heavier now and sweeter. It reminded Mike of spun sugar at the fair or honey suckles in the summer. Before Mike could say or do anything, Will turned around in his seat.

“Why are you just standing there?” Will laughed while Mike flushed. “And now you're just gonna stare?” Will went on, teasing the alpha.

“Sorry, I uh, sorry,” Mike stammered before he rushed to sit down next to the omega. He offered him an apologetic smile before placing his book bag down on the table. It gave him the chance to take in Will’s appearance though. Nothing was different, everything the same as it was on Monday. Same soft brown hair, large doe eyes, shy smile. But he looked close to exhausted and a little pale.

“It’s alright, I know it’s the scent. Everyone at home said it was different,” Will shrugged before grabbing his own bag and shuffling through it. “Here, before I forget,” he said as he as he pulled out Mike’s sweater and handed it over.

Mike froze though because it not only smelt like Will but it smelt like heat and pheromones. He could tell that Will had been all over it.

Will must have caught on because he quickly pulled it back towards him. “Sorry, I should have washed it. I wasn’t thinking, it’s the first time and...I just didn’t really think,” Will mumbled almost sadly. “I’ll wash it and bring it by tomorrow.”

“Hey, no it’s okay, it’s not that bad really. I’m glad it helped, that’s what it was for,” Mike said softly, slowly reaching out and pulling the sweater from Will. “I’ll wash it later, I’m not worried about it. I can hardly tell,” Mike said, again giving the other a smile. If Will knew it was a lie he didn’t say anything.

“Right, I’m glad it’s alright,” Will mumbled before starting on his orange again. “So did I miss a bunch of stuff? I don’t think I’ve missed that many days in a row since ninth grade when I had that flu.”

“Not really. I didn’t tell anyone though. I thought it would better if you explain,” Mike admitted, watching as Will struggled with the fruit. “Do you need some help?” He asked.

“Please, I’m starved. I’ve hardly ate this week,” Will sighed before handing his orange over.

“What do you mean you didn't eat?” Mike asked with a frown. “I’ve never had a heat but I uh...I think you burn a lot of calories. I remember that you’re meant to eat a lot more carbs and protein.”

“It was pretty awful, Mike,” Will admitted after a long few seconds. “I couldn’t even think about eating. I was just hot and upset the whole time. I know Jane tried to bring me things and my mom was always offering but I wasn’t thinking about food.”

“Will that’s not good, you have to eat,” Mike said, finishing the orange and handing it back over. “Like actual food, not just oranges or whatever. You need a meal, didn’t you have breakfast?”

Will took a bite and shrugged. “This is breakfast?”

“No, you should buy something. I know it’s school food but they usually have pretty good french toast sticks,” Mike said, ready to get up and get in line.

“It’s alright really. I didn't bring any money with me. This is enough,” Will said before taking another bite as if to prove a point.

“No, it’s really not,” Mike said shaking his head. “I’ll go get you something, just wait here.” Before Will could stop him Mike was already up out of his seat and pulling out a couple dollar bills from his pocket. Will had to eat, he was sure of that. While he wasn’t an omega himself, he had a pretty good idea of what they needed. He’d at least learnt that much in all four years of health class.

When he got to the front of the short line, he picked out a few sausage links and then the French toast like he’d said, and then lastly a carton of milk and an orange juice. Sugar from the juice, carbs from the toast, and protein. Mike was proud of himself, he’d picked out a balanced meal and it wasn’t even noon yet.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Will mumbled when Mike came back. “Seriously, you don’t have to treat me any different.”

Mike’s heart sunk momentarily. Did Will think Mike was just getting him breakfast because of the whole omega thing, surely not. He’d always looked after Will, no matter the situation. “Come on, you know I’m not. And I know you’re hungry, ” Mike pointed out, “You’ve been eyeing the French toast since I sat it down,” Mike teased and Will finally smiled again.

“Yeah, okay, I’m actually really hungry,” he laughed. “Thank you, what would I do without you?” Will asked, setting his orange aside for an actual breakfast.

“Well, you might starve but thankfully I’m here to remind you not to do that,” Mike said. And like that all the remaining tension had cleared. It wasn’t awkward or new, it was just breakfast with Will and Mike couldn’t have been happier.

It didn’t last though because suddenly Dustin, Lucas, and Max showed up, each of them darting over when they noticed Will. And of course each of them suddenly stopping when they too picked up the scent.

“Uh, that’s new,” Dustin mumbled with an odd expression. “Is that just me?” The beta asked, taking a step back.

“When did that happen?” Lucas added, his own eyes widening while he moved to join Dustin a few steps away from their table.

  
It turned out that Dustin and Lucas don’t seem to care too much about Will being an omega, it had just been a short shock. And Max seemed happy to have another omega in the group. Even it's she hardly followed the role of omega.

They couldn’t say the same for the rest of the school, however. As soon as students started to show up, it seemed like everyone’s eyes drifted to Will at some point. He’d slouch down some, like it might make him smaller. Small enough to disappear from from the looks.

Mike wasn’t sure who was more thankful when the first bell had rung, him or Will. Luckily they shared a majority of their classes together, not all but the fist couple and the last few. As they walked the crowded halls, Mike inched just a tad closer to Will, sending his own glares at everyone who thought it was alright to stare. Didn’t they see how uncomfortable they were making him?

Mike knew the day seemed long for Will. He’d lost track of how many times one of their teaches had stopped the class and demanded that everyone pay attention.  
Every so often he’d glance over at the other and find him slumped down in his chair again, his eyes trained to his desk with a miserable expression. He did his best to remind Will that it would all blow over.

“You know how things are, in a couple weeks this will be old news. Nobody is going to remember when something else happens. I’ll ask Jane to make Troy piss his pants again. Nobody would care about you afterwards,” Mike said, trying to get Will to smile.

They had just finished up History and sadly the next class for Will was gym. Mike, Dustin and Lucas all had Science. “Do you think my mom and Jim will let me start home school? I could do online work, they let Jane. Maybe they’ll let me too,” Will sighed, stopping at his locker to pull out a fresh set of gym clothes.

“I promise, it’s just bad today cause it’s the first day. It’s going to blow over soon. It’s a new scent and everyone is curious, but it’s not going to be like this forever,” Mike said softly.

“I guess you’re right. Besides, I can’t change it, I might as well get over that thought,” Will huffed before shutting his locker. “I’ll see you in algebra?”

“Of course, William. I wouldn’t miss algebra for the world, Mr. Garrett's monotone voice is so fascinating,” Mike laughed, rolling his eyes. “Last class of the day, I’ll be there.”

“Good and we’re still on for tonight?” Will asked, looking expectantly at the other. Mike furrowed his eyebrows and tried to think of what Will was talking about. All he could do though was draw a blank. “Spending the night? It’s Friday, we planned it last weekend. You know, junk food, movies, staying up till 3? Ring a bell?” Will asked with a laugh but Mike could tell he was a little worried that the plan had actually been forgotten.

Well, Mike had sort of forgotten with all the current events. It wasn’t that it had completely slipped his mind though. “Yeah, I mean-of course, if you still want to? I didn’t think you’d be up for it after this week. If you wanted to wait until next weekend I’d understand.” Mike said quickly.

“Mike,” Will rolled his eyes and sighed. “It was just a heat, yeah it was my first one but it’s not like I just had open heart surgery. You can still spend the night, I’m not ‘recovering’ or anything. I’m still kind of hungry but I think mom is ordering pizza for us. So...you still coming, we can sleep in and everything.”

“When you put it like that,” Mike smiled. “I’ll be there, we can bike to your house right after class,” he said. Mike wasn’t going to miss it for the world. The party would get together often for sleepovers but him and Will probably spent the night with each other more than any of them.

“I didn’t bring my bike, you’ve still got pegs?” Will asked, shifting slightly. If Mike wasn’t mistaken there was a faint flush to his cheeks.

“Always, they’ve been useful for five years straight now,” Mike said, nudging the omega playfully. “Did they switch you over to the omega gym class yet? Max said the only thing you have to do is a round of sit ups, walk a couple laps, and then maybe basketball at the end,” Mike said, hoping it would cheer Will up.

“Yeah, exciting,” Will sighed again. “The coach said that they have an advanced PE class for omegas but it was harder than the regular alpha beta class. I think everyone in it plays a sport or something, mainly the track students.”

“I hope that’s not the one you're taking?” Mike asked, wincing at the thought.He didn’t mind sports but he knew Will didn’t exactly enjoy them.

“Nah, I’m in the boring one,” he smiled before glancing back down at the floor. “Alright I guess I better get going, so algebra and then my house?” Will asked once more, feeling the need to double check.

“That’s the plan, have fun in boring PE,” Mike smiled, relecultantly letting Will head to class. He took a deep breath before running a hand over his face. The halls were nearly empty now and he new the bell was about to ring. He couldn’t shake the feeling though that he was in pretty deep already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized how weird this story would sound to someone who didn't know omega verse, if you're new to the trope please look it up!


	3. Chapter 3

“Too fast, too fast!” Will laughed, holding on tightly to Mike’s shoulders as the older teen peddled them down the street. They could both feel the wind hitting their faces as Mike headed downhill.

“You gotta hold on tight, you remember how this works,” Mike laughed, throwing a glance behind him. He could feel his stomach flutter at the sight of Will. His cheeks were flushed from the cold, his hair was wind blown, and his eyes were bright and sparkling with mirth. Mike had always thought Will was cute but it was hard to put into words just how he felt in that moment.

‘His smile is gorgeous’ Mike thought to himself, turning his head back towards the street. Mike thought his laugh was like wInd chimes and his happiness was contagious. It was that same warm happiness that made that made everyone want to gravitate towards him.

Suddenly he felt Will’s hands move from his shoulders down to his waist, wrapping them around his sides instead. “You okay? You need me to slow down?” Mike asked, looking over his shoulder at Will once again.He hadn’t thought he was actually going all that fast, maybe he was though.

“I’m alright, the rode is a bit rough here is all,” Will answered. Mike had hardly noticed when the smooth finished pavement turned into the old dirt road he was so use to. With a slow steady turn, the boys were riding right up into Will’s driveway.

“I’m wobbly,” Will said, climbing off the back of the bike and stretching of a moment. “I guess I did forget what it was like to ride on the back, it’s been so long,” he grinned lightly, tucking a stray strand of hair behind his ears.

“Don’t fall!” Mike laughed, grabbing a hold of Will’s elbow to keep him steady. “How could you forget how stiff you get afterwards? Remember that time you rode on the back of Dustin’s bike?” Mike asked as they walked up the front porch steps.

“You mean the time he hit a pothole and we both nearly died? I’ll actually never forget,” Will said, huffing out a laugh and shaking his head. “I think you were more upset than the both of us combined though,” Will giggled.

“Hey, I was like nine and between you and him it looked like a lot of blood. And you were crying and that made me panic. And don’t forget I was the one who put the bandaid on your knee,” Mike hummed thoughtfully as he finally let go of Will so that he could open the door.

The first thing they noticed when the stepped inside was that typically warm house wasn’t as warm as it usually was. It was of course warmer then it was outside but still, usually the heater was set to about 72 and it felt off. “Will, love, is that you?” Joyce asked, stepping into the living.

She had a smudge of dirt on her cheek and she looked a little frazzled. “I know it’s a bit cold, the heater went out this morning and Jim’s trying to fix it. He thinks he knows what’s wrong but...we’ll just keep our fingers crossed. How are you doing Mike? It’s good to see you, do you want a drink or anything?”

“Oh, no thank you. I’m okay,” Mike said, offering the lady a smile. The cold never really got to Mike but he knew Will wasn’t a fan of it.

“Jane’s already took off to Max’s house for the night. I can’t blame her, do you think you think you boys will be alright, it’s not going to be too cold for you? It should be fixed by his evening but if you want you can go back to Mike’s,” Joyce said, trying to get the smudge off her face.

“I’m alright if your alright,” Mike said, turning to look at Will. He could almost sense the smallest bit of discomfort. Maybe it would be better just to head back over to Mike’s house.

“Yeah, yeah totally. I’m good. We’re okay, mom,” Will said, offering his mother a smile, one she quickly beamed back at him.

“Alright, well I better go and try to help Jim. I’ll order a couple pizzas here in a little bit. I think we might be taking a trip to the hardware store for some part the heater needs. Just let me know if you need anything,” Joyce said, seeing the boys off.

“So video games first or movies?” Will asked, giving Mike another smile.

That was how the two spent the rest of the afternoon and a good portion of the evening. After a few hours of video games, the two had finally settled down in the living room for a couple movies. “I thought you liked pineapple,” Will said, watching the other pick it off his pizza.

“Yeah, it’s okay but you like it more so I figured I’d give you mine,” Mike laughed, reaching over and trying to feed Will a bite of it.

“No!” Will gigged trying to edge away from Mike before eventually giving in and opening his mouth for the pineapple Mike was still trying to feed him.

When they calmed down a bit Mike couldn’t help notice the way Will shifted a little closer to him. He’d decided that it was either because of the cold or the because the movie was a horror one.

With a deep breath, Mike took a chance. He slowly moved his arm up and rested it against the back of the sofa, giving Will the option to snuggle up to him. It took a few moments but Will seemed to catch on to what Mike was trying to do. Instantly he’d eliminated any space between, pushing himself right up under Mike’s arm and sighing in contentment.

It was about nine when Hopper and Joyce finally made it back. “Well, I think we both agreed that Jim is done trying to fix the heater,” Joyce said with a sigh as she put her purse down. “Good news is that we’ve got someone coming out to fix it first thing in the morning, bad news is that it’s not until morning.”

“I almost had it, if the damn hardware store would have had the part I think I could have got it running,” Jim grumbled before giving the two boys a weary smile. He decided not to comment on their closeness. Jim was protective over his little family and Will’s recent biology shift had put him on edge. But if any alpha was going to be hanging around, he was glad it was Mike. He knew Joyce felt the same. “You boys going to be alright? I can still drive you back over to Mike’s if you want.”

“I’m alright, you okay Will?” Mike asked, glancing over at the omega. He didn’t miss the flash of nervousness in Will’s eyes, not like he had the first time.

“Yeah, it’s fine. We’ll just bundle up, I’ve got a couple extra blankets in my room so I think we’re gonna be fine.”

“Oh, I don’t know Will. You know how cold your room gets at night, it’s drafty. We’ve been meaning to get that fixed,” Joyce fretted, looking to Jim for guidance. “What do you think? I’ve got our electric blanket but Jonathan took his with him this year. I’m worried they’re going to get cold.”

“Why don’t they just sleep in Jane’s room tonight? I got her room reinsulated over the summer. If anything it’ll be warmer,” Jim said, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully. “Either that or the kitchen, those are probably the two warmest rooms in the house.”

“You hear that Will? You and Mike sleep in Jane’s room tonight, we should have the heater going again tomorrow. Is there anything else you boys need?”

“We’re fine, Mom. Really, we’ve got everything,” Will said trying to hurry her along. “I'll see you in the morning.”

“Alright, if you say so,” Joyce said smiling again. “Maybe if we’re lucky we can get Jim to make us some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast,” she teased.

“Maybe if you’re lucky,” Jim laughed. “Night boys.” He said while him and Joyce took off towards their room.

Once again it was just Mike and Will. “You sure you aren’t too cold?” Mike asked, smirking some. He knew how much Joyce worried about Will and he understood, he felt the same. But it was funny watching her fuss over him. He worried if that was how he looked to their group of friends.

“Oh my God, not you too,” Will rolled his eyes before trying to sink further into the sofa. Mike could have melted at the sight of Will’s flushed cheeks. He always looked cute when he blushed though. That was another thought Mike needed to keep under control.

The two of them watched another full movie. Mike could hardly focus on the plot though. Will had cuddled closer to him, eventually resting his head against Mike’s shoulder. Already the alpha loved the new scent. Not that he didn’t love Will’s scent before. This new one was just...different. The pull was stronger than it was before.

“You getting tired?” Mike asked softly, careful not to jostle Will too much. While it was true that Will looked adorable when he was half asleep, he figured he’d probably be a lot happier in a bed. “Come on, you can hardly keep your eyes open,”

“I’m not that tired,” Will said around a yawn before sitting up a little straighter and giving Mike a smile. “Okay, I’m sort of sleepy,” he admitted.

“I know, how about television in Jane’s room?” Mike asked, hauling himself off the sofa before pulling Will up, not giving him an option. He grabbed the remote and turned the living room TV off and slowly nudged Will towards the other room. “You want me to grab you some pajamas?” Mike asked. “I left my sleeping bag in your room so I’m going in there anyway,”

“Please?” Will asked, his voice growing softer.

“Sure thing, you go pick out something to watch and I’ll get you something,” Mike said with a smile before letting Will get himself settled. As soon as he entered the omega’s bedroom, he was instantly glad they weren’t sleeping there. It might not have been winter yet, but it certainly felt like it in Will’s room.

He rummaged through Will’s dresser for a moment. Soon enough Mike had found what he’d been looking for. An old oversized night shirt. “You really suck at keeping this to yourself,” Mike mumbled. His crush on Will was only growing and he didn’t see it getting better anytime soon.

Mike grabbed his sleeping bag, a pillow, and his own pajamas bottoms before heading back to Will. “We should just buy our pajamas together, we’d probably save a lot of money that way. You can wear the top and I’ll stick with the bottoms,” Mike joked, tossing the shirt in Will’s direction. It wasn’t far from the truth. Mike never slept with a shirt on and Will could only fall asleep in boxers and t-shirts.

“You aren't wrong,” Will said, catching the shirt and holding it up to inspect it. It had apparently met Will’s approval because he’d already started to pull his other shirt off, tossing aside.

Mike quickly turned around, feeling his face heat up. How many times had he seen Will undress? It still made his stomach flutter though and he busied himself with getting dressed for bed and looking around Jane’s room.

It was the same since he’d last been in it. She wasn’t exactly girly but she wasn’t necessarily a tomboy either. She had posters of bands she liked, movies, Will’s art, and photos of her friends, thanks to Jonathan, all over the walls. Her bedspread was a light blue and everything just sort of matched her personality.

When he heard Will settle down onto the bed, he allowed himself to turn around. He looked cute like that. Long shirt, ruffled hair, a sleepy look on his face while he sat crossed legged in the middle of the mattress. But Mike could tell something was slightly off. “You alright?” He asked while he laid out his sleeping bag on the floor next to the bed. He grabbed the pillow and fluffed it some before setting it down as well.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine,” Will mumbled before shuffling under the blankets. The tv glowed softly and Mike knew it was meant to be some sort of comedy playing. Ever since the Upside Down Will had trouble with nightmares. There had been plenty of nights when Mike would notice Will fighting to stay awake just so he wouldn’t have to sleep.

The two were quite for a while, listening to the sound of laughter from the tv and the wind outside. Just when Mike thought Will had fallen asleep, he heard him speak up.

“Mike?” The other whispered, like he was unsure if the alpha had fallen asleep himself.

“Hmm, what’s up?” Mike asked, glancing up at the bed in search of Will. He could see his mop of brown hair peeking over. “You okay?”

“I’m cold,” Will whispered, a worried look in his eyes. It was cold in the their house without the heater on but Mike was constantly hot so the lack of heat didn’t bother him much.

“Do you want me to get you an extra blanket? I can get the comforter off your bed,” Mike offered but Will just shook his head.

“The cold it um...it makes me remember things. The uh-the Mind Flayer. I hate being cold,” Will said miserably.

‘Fuck,’ Mike thought to himself as bolted into an upright position. Why didn’t he think of that? Will had looked nervous all night long, it made sense. He was afraid to be cold. “Hey, we can still go back to my house if you want. My mom won’t care, I’ll call her and tell her to unlock the door,” Mike said, already searching for his cell phone.

“No, no it’s really late. Can you...uh, would you come up here? With me?” Will asked, his voice was small and unsure but Mike could hear a tone of desperation to it.

“Yeah sure,” Mike whispered, climbing off the floor and slowly lifting the blankets on the bed up and crawling in next to the omega. “This alright?” He asked gently, looking over at Will.

“Yeah, sorry. I know I’m way too old still be scared but sometimes it still gets to me,” Will said. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been in the Upside Down. I still think about it from time to time.”

“Hey, don’t be sorry. That place was scary as hell, Will. It was awful, you have all the reason in the world still be scared,” Mike said as he shifted closer. The bed was small already but he didn’t feel like he could get close enough to the smaller teen. “But you don’t have to be scared. I’m right her and you know I’d never let anything happen to you. Not me or El or Hopper or your mom or Jonathan,” Mike whispered. “Or Steven or Nancy or Lucas and Dustin, or Max,” he said going over everyone out loud. He felt like Will needed to hear it. “No one is going to let anything happen to you, especially not me.”

Suddenly Mike found himself with an armful of Will. The omega was pressing his face into Mike’s neck and snuffling softly, almost like he was scenting Mike in the process. “Thank you,” he mumbled. Slowly Mike wrapped his arms around the other and signed gently. Mike could only think about how perfectly Will fit against him. All curled and tucked into Mike’s arms where he’d always be safe.

“Don’t thank me, there isn’t anything else in the world I’d rather be doing,” Mike said, pressing his nose into the other’s hair. There he could absolutely pick up on Will’s new omega scent. Still sugary and sweet but lacking in heat pheromones. A thought suddenly crossed Mike’s mind. What would Will smell like with his own scent all over him? He wanted to mark Will, to put his scent all over him so that everyone would know that Will was his. His omega.

“You sure you don’t mind?” Will asked, his face still pressed against Mike’s collarbone, his hands pressed the alpha’s chest. If it had been any other situation, Mike might have laughed. Of course he didn’t mind, this was everything wanted.

“No, it’s alright. Just sleep okay? I’ll keep you warm and nothing can hurt when I’m right here,” Mike whispered, tightening his hold on the other slight. There wasn’t an inch of space left between and Mike quickly decided that he liked that the best.

After that he stayed awake long enough to hear Will’s breathing even out. He knew the other had to be warmer because he seemed content in his sleep. Peaceful. There was a small thrill that went through Mike when he thought about how Will would at least smell a little bit like him from the closeness. Any alpha that approached him might think he was bonded to someone.

He slowly ran his fingers through the soft hair, smiling when Will sighed in his sleep. Right before Mike fell asleep, he pressed a kiss to Will’s forehead and tangled their legs together. He’d never felt so ‘right’ in his life. Holding Will like that, it felt right. Like every star had aligned and everything was good in the world. With that last thought, Mike closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep as well.

**   
Mike wasn’t sure what had woken him up, whatever it was apparently hadn’t alerted Will because the other was still fast asleep against his chest. “Hmm?” Mike mumbled, trying to pull himself out of sleep as he blinked a couple times. When he opened his eyes though he knew exactly what had woken him up. “Jane!?” He asked, his eyes widening some as he stared at her in confusion. Right next to her was Max giggling and hanging off her arm. “What are you doing here?”

“You’re in my room, in my bed, with my brother,” she said, her tone flat and almost accusing.

“Oh come on Jane, they’re cute, be nice. Look at how adorable Will is,” Max said with a bright smile. Mike sighed heavily, not sure if he should pull Will close or try to scramble out of bed. He figured he could manage, the teen next to him always slept like the dead.

“I just got home. Joyce told me to tell you that the heater is fixed and that there are pancakes in the kitchen. Should I tell her you and Will are sleeping in?” Jane asked, raising her eyebrow. She didn’t exactly seem impressed but Mike could tell she wasn’t actually upset either.

“Uh, no, no that’s okay we’re getting up,” Mike mumbled, taking his free hand and rubbing it over his face. “Just uh, tell her we’ll be there in a second. We’re coming.”

“We’ll see you in the kitchen,” the other alpha mumbled and Mike could tell that it really meant ‘We’re going to talk about this later.’ And he was fully expecting to get the ‘what are your intentions with my omega brother’ speech. But when the girls left Mike found himself smiling again as Will made a few sleepy noises against his chest.

“Time to get up,” Mike whispered, trying to ease Will into a state of awake. “Come, we’ve got pancakes, probably even ones with chocolate chips in them,” Mike said nudging him gently.

“Chocolate chips?” Will asked his voice heavy with sleep still. He tried to bury himself against Mike again but the alpha only laughed.

“Come on, your mom is waiting on us. If you get up right now maybe we can get a coffee later. You know the ones you like, with all the whip cream and caramel at the top.” Bribery was always a good way to get Will out of bed. “My treat?”

“I’m up,” Will yawned, stretching out and smiling. “I’m up.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I don't have too many mistakes in this chapter. It was a quick rough edit. Again thank you so much for reading, any comments, thoughts, or ideas are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for leaving comments and likes and just being super great about this whole story. I've been nervous about it but when you all say such nice things it makes me want to keep writing. I know I'm slow with replying to comments but I promise to do better and I think from now I'll just have a weekly updating schedule so you can expect the next chapter out next Friday!

Mike had waited for Jane to say something to him that morning. When it didn’t happen he waited until the next time he walked Will home. When she still didn’t mention it, Mike started to assume that maybe he was off the hook. Jane might have forgotten all about the incident. Of course though Mike should have seen it coming. Jane wasn’t about to forget something like that.

She caught the other alpha off guard a couple weeks later at his own home. The party was over, Max and her included, for video games. Down stairs, It was Dustin and Lucas on the on the floor in front of the television, Max and Jane on the loveseat while him and Will somehow managed to share an old overstuffed recliner.

“Hey, I’m gonna get something to drink. Does anybody want anything?” Mike asked, loud enough to be heard over Dustin’s cheering.

“Popcorn!” Lucas said, nudging Dustin as the two of them mashed their fingers frantically against controller buttons.

“I want pizza pockets,” Max insisted from Jane’s side. Lately they had been getting closer, it was hard to find one without the other anymore. Mike didn’t miss the secret smiles shared between the omega and the alpha when the two thought nobody was looking.

Mike sighed deeply, knowing that since he’d offered he’d have to get the snacks. He’d sort of been hoping that everyone would be fine. But since when had that ever happened?

“Mike?” Will asked, offering the alpha a shy smile. “Could you get me something to drink? I don’t care what it is, whatever your getting is fine.” Mike wondered how the omega did that, how he could make Mike melt with every smile.

“Sure, soda alright?” He asked, making an attempt to climb out of the chair without jostling Will too much. The alpha really was too tall to be trying to cram in next to the omega. Mike always forget that they weren’t in middle school anymore, it was harder to share a chair meant for one.

“I’ll come with you,” Jane spoke up, getting up and carefully stepping over the two betas on the floor.

“Don’t be too long Jane, we’re up next,” Max said, her eyes never leaving the television. Mike wondered if she already knew what Jane was doing.

“Yeah sure,” Mike said, trying not to be nervous. He didn’t have any reason to be, it was just Jane. One of his very best friends, one he’d known since middle school. The girl who had turned their whole world upside at one point.

Mike calmed himself while the two of them headed upstairs to the kitchen. He was sure that if Jane had something crucial to say she would have said it by then. “You want me to put you in some eggos?” He asked when they made it to the kitchen.

“No, it’s okay. I had some for lunch,” Jane said, watching as Mike opened the freezer door and pulled down a bag of pizza pockets. “I know you, you know why I came with you,” Jane said, she was never one to beat around the bush.

“I have an idea why, yeah,” Mike mumbled while he got a baking sheet out and busied himself with setting the oven. “If it’s about Will and I sharing a bed the other day you don’t have to worry, he was just cold.”

“You like him,” Jane pointed out, hoping up onto the kitchen counter while she watched the other alpha. “I can tell you know, I think everyone can.”

“What?” Mike asked, spinning around to face her. He opened his mouth to argue but she was already holding a hand up to stop him.

“Mike it’s okay, I don’t care that you like Will. I’ve known since you and I broke up. I haven’t said anything to anyone. But how could they not when you look at him the way you do?”

Mike stayed silent for a moment, trying to find the words to say. There wasn’t any use in lying but he hadn’t expected to be called out either. “How do I look at him?”

“Like he’s everything,” Jane answered back easily with a knowing smile. “I don’t think anyone would be surprised if you wanted to be his alpha.”

“You don’t?” Mike wondered, putting the frozen pizza pockets in before hurrying to find the popcorn. He knew his face was red and his heart was hammering away in his chest. He didn’t think he could look Jane in the eyes and not say ‘Yes, you’re right I’m absolutely crazy about Will.’

“I just want you to keep in mind that he’ll always be a part of your life, no matter what the outcome is. His brother is mated to your sister, he’s my brother and nothing would ever change that, and our friends won’t pick sides,” Jane said easily, sliding off the counter to help Mike out.

“And maybe that’s why it’s better not to ruin things. If I don’t say anything, which you won’t either,” Mike pointed out, “Nothing can go wrong. I can’t lose Will like that, he’s my best friend and I couldn’t jeopardize that,” Mike sighed, finally opening up some.

“Mike, don’t be like that,” Jane said, taking the bag of popcorn from his hand and setting it aside. Slowly she grabbed onto the other alpha’s hands. “I didn’t say I didn't think you and him shouldn’t be together. I think it’s how it should be.”

“But you just said…” Mike mumbled, unsure of what Jane was trying to say to him. Date Will, ask him to be his omega, don’t risk it, don’t ruin the friendship? He was a little lost.

“What I’m saying is that I love you both so much and it would hurt me to see either of you hurt. But you and him together, bonded? I think that’s how things should be. It’s always been Will for you. Just don’t hurt him,” Jane said slowly, finally letting go of Mike’s hands.

“Jane…” Mike mumbled again. “He probably doesn’t even feel the same. He’s just presented an omega and there are so many alphas he could be interested in, if he ever wanted an alpha. He could have a beta too or even an omega if he really wanted. We can’t just assume he likes me,” Mike sighed softly.

“Okay,” Jane said smiling while giving Mike that same secret look he could never fully understand.

“What do you mean okay? We can't assume...can we?” He asked, tilting his head some at her. What did she know?

“I just mean okay. I have to go back downstairs, it’s almost my turn,” Jane said before turning to head back towards the stairs.

“Jane,” Mike said, stopping her before she could get too far. “You know I never want to hurt Will, ever. It’s the exact opposite.” Mike would do anything to keep Will safe, to make him happy, to know that he was okay.

“I know,” the other alpha said again before giving Mike another simple look. With that she was taking off back towards the others.

 ******  
“Jonathan!” Will cried happily when the beta stepped through the front door. He dropped the laundry he’d been carrying and dashed over to throw his arms around the other.

Jonathan laughed before hugging Will back tightly, lifting him off the ground and spinning him some for good measure. He was glad that his brother hadn’t outgrown him and with the recent turn of events, he didn’t think Will would get much taller. “I missed you too,” he laughed, setting the omega down.

“Hey sweetheart, was your trip long?” Joyce asked, pulling the other into a hug next. Truthfully he hadn’t planned on visiting until thanksgiving. It wasn’t like Will being an omega was huge family emergency but he wanted to see the younger one. He knew how it was important to support everyone in his family and sometimes just being there and showing up was the best way to do that. “Where is Nancy?”

“Oh it wasn’t too bad, I think we both agreed though that next time we’re flying in. She’s over at her parents now, I’m going to pick her up later. She just wanted to visit with them for a while,” Jonathan explain.

“Glad you could make it in,” Jim said, clasping the beta on the shoulder affectionately. “We all thought we’d let you rest for a bit before going out for dinner, sound good?” Jim asked.

When Jane heard the commotion from her room, she too darted out to meet Jonathan. She had quickly adjusted to both Byers being her brother, the oldest included. “You made it!” Jane said happily, moving so that she too could hug the beta.

“Of course, I wouldn’t have missed a family dinner for the wold,” he grinned, hugging the young alpha tightly. “Anytime you guys are ready, I am too. I’m just excited to be out of the car for a minute. I’ll go anywhere as long as I’m not the one driving.”   
  
******

  
“You’re thrilled, I can see it all over your face,” Nancy smirked as soon as she spotted her brother. He’d been lounging on the sofa when she walked in.

“I haven’t seen you since summer and that’s the first thing you say to me?” Mike mumbled, rolling his eyes but getting up to hug her. “Mom went to the store, she wanted to make a nice dinner. Dad isn’t home from work yet.”

“So, Will…” Nancy said, her smile only growing. “You always thought he’d be an omega didn’t you? Have you said anything to him, do you have a bond yet? I know mom and dad would probably kill you if you got mated before you finished high school but you can still have bond,” she said rambling, flopping down on the sofa.

“I haven’t said anything to him, he should be able to pick his own alpha. I doubt he’s even considering me for an alpha,” Mike sighed, taking his seat next to her. “You haven’t even been here five minutes and you’re already harassing me.”

“What? Maybe I’m excited for you. You’ve liked him since middle school and now that he’s an omega he probably /is/ looking for an alpha and I’m sure you’re at the top of his list.I don’t know why you didn’t make a move when you thought he was a beta, this all could have been settled by now.”

“Nancy!” Mike huffed, “Speaking of betas, shouldn’t you be with yours?!” He asked, nudging her shoulder in annoyance.

“Jonathan is fine, he’s spending time with his family just like I came home to spend time with mine,” she said with a smile. “Don’t be embarrassed, Wheelers love Byers. It’s just a fact. We can’t stay away from them.”

Despite Nancy being relentless with her teasing, making comments every chance she got, it was nice to see her again. Jonathan had even stopped by the day after they got in to say hello to the Wheelers.

Nancy and his parents asked the beta question after _obvious_  question in front of Mike. Things like ‘ _Does Will have any alphas in mind? It would be great for Mike to find an omega like him_ ,’ and of course, ‘ _Wouldn’t Mike just be perfect for him?_ ’

Mike’s face had gone red and his jaw went a little slack. Jonathan stammered some before smiling reassuringly at the younger alpha. “I have homework” Mike huffed, not bothering to hang around the living room any longer. Alpha or not, being called out in front of Will’s brother left him flustered and moody.

It did give him some insight on what his family thought though. It wasn’t like his parents had came out and said ‘ _We got one Byers boy, might as well get the other one.’_ Mike wanted to explain that Will wasn’t like an extension pack or a special limited time offer. But he was glad they liked the idea.

Sometimes Mike wondered if there was more pressure for him to end up with an omega, seeing as how Nancy didn’t. If so, neither is mom or dad had ever said anything. He had remembered times when he was younger and they’d say things like, “An omega and an alpha just get along better. The dynamics are right.” Mike couldn’t say if that was true for everyone or not but when he thought about Will, it certainly felt like it could be.

So maybe Nancy and Jonathan visiting hadn’t been all that pleasant when he thought about it. At least for Mike, when it was time for them to leave Will seemed the saddest to watch them go. Jonathan had hauled their bags into the back of car and hugged each one of them tightly. “Hey, don’t look like that,” he mumbled when he pulled Will in tightly of a hug. “I’ll be back in like what, four weeks? You’re going to see me on thanksgiving and then I’ll be back for Christmas too, okay?”

“Yeah, it’s not that far away,” Will said, forcing a smile for the other two. Afterwards he watched as Jonathan got the passenger door for Nancy and they said another quick round of goodbyes before taking off.

******

Mike would have liked to say that, nothing about the group had changed. It wasn’t exactly true though. After everything settled down and the news of Will being an omega was starting to get old, (Like Mike said it would) he could notice the subtle shift in their interactions.

Maybe it was just him but Mike could have sworn that Will would blush every time Mike caught the omega looking at him. Or he’d laugh at Mike’s jokes when he use to only roll his eyes at them. He’d even told ones he knew weren’t funny just to see if Will would giggle at them. He would shake his head at Mike but it would be followed by a short laugh.

And suddenly Mike found himself walking Will to every class, even the ones they didn’t share together. The omega hadn’t asked about it yet but there were moments when they would stand outside Will’s classroom and the shorter of the pair would stare down at the floor before looking up and giving Mike a bashful smile.

So far that arrangement had worked out nicely. Mike had to nearly sprint down the halls to make it to his own classes on time but it was well worth it. Until the one time it didn’t exactly work out.

“Hey are we still getting something to eat after class?” Dustin asked while him, Lucas, Mike, and Will had all stopped and waited for him at his locker. It was the last class of the day and when Lucas had suggested fast food after school, everyone had agreed.

“Yeah, they just opened a Better Burgers downtown. We should go try it out. We can all meet up in the parking lot and I’ll drive us,” Lucas offered, handing Dustin a couple of his own textbooks to shove into the locker.

“It sounds good but do you guys mind waiting for me? I’m going to be a couple minutes late, Mr. Brooks is going to go over my extra credit for AP English with me,” Mike sighed tiredly. “It’s like it never ends.”

“I told you not to do the extra credit, isn’t it enough that you’re taking advanced English? You have to go and do the extra work for the already extra class,” Dustin asked while shutting his locker for the day.

“But it’s three credits and it’ll count as my first English course for college,” Mike groaned, tossing his head back.

“The extra credit doesn’t count, that was on you,” Dustin laughed while Lucas rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry, we won’t leave without you. We’ll all just wait in the car until you get there,” Lucas said.

“Can we stop by and pick Jane up? She’s been wanting to go.” Will asked, always the considerate brother. “Max too,” he added.

After the four finalized their plans, Mike walked Will to class while Dustin and Lucas headed their own way. They had agreed to meet up after the bell, wait for Mike, then pick up Jane and Max to go eat. Nobody had imagined it would go wrong.

When the final bell rung for the afternoon, Will took his time getting around. He liked it when Miked showed up to walk him to and from class. Usually though it left him having to hurry so he wouldn’t keep the alpha waiting when they didn’t share a class. First Will had to get through the crowded halls, trying not to get pushed and bumped into while he made it to his locker.

After that Will headed towards the library to return a book he’d check out and lastly he walked to the art room to pick up a few of his art pencils that he'd forgotten earlier that day. He loved the at room, not just because it was the class room he was in most often, but he loved the atmosphere. Calm and soothing with large windows that let in the warming sun. It would always smell like clay and canvas. Even at the end of the day when the room was empty Will always felt welcomed there.

He shoved the pencils into his bag and quietly turned the main light off before closing the door behind him. The halls were nearly clear and Will knew that Mike probably wouldn’t be much longer. Dustin and Lucas were probably already out in the car waiting for them. The omega never the double doors that would lead him out to the parking lot though.

Will gasped when somebody roughly grabbed onto his book bag, yanking him backwards before spinning him around and shoving him against the nearest locker. He winced when he felt the hard metal lock dicking into his back. It had happened so quickly it took Will’s mind a moment to catch up. His blood ran cold though when he heard the family voice.

“Well, it turns out Zombie Boy is a bitch,”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to all those who are reading. It means the world to me and I swear I'll reply to comments soon! Really though, it's all the wonderful nice things people say that make me want to continue. Also I'm sorry if this chapter was a bit short and choppy. I took a lot of naps this week. I'll have a new chapter ready for you all on Friday!

“Hey, where is Will at?” Mike asked, glancing in through the car’s open window. Dustin was lounged in the passenger seat while Lucas was sat up on driver's side. The back of the car was completely empty though. All that was there was a half empty soda bottle and Dustin’s school bag.

“We thought he was with you,” Lucas said slowly as he gave Mike a look. Suddenly the alpha felt his stomach start to sink and he felt a wave of worry wash over him. Mike couldn’t explain the bad feeling he got in his chest.

“He’s not with me, he said he was going to the car to wait. Like everyone else,” Mike mumbled, looking around quickly to see if he might spot the familiar omega. “You heard him in the hall today. He was meant to wait here.”

“Maybe he forgot to turn something in or uh maybe he just...” Dustin trailed off, not being able to find the optimistic words he needed. “I’m sure he’s on his way,” the beta added, trying to sound reassuring. Dustin pulled the seat lever and sat up; he had to admit he was slightly worried too.

“Class let out thirty minutes ago, he should have been here by now,” Mike mumbled, starting to feel frantic. “He wouldn’t have forgotten. Did he text any of you?”

Dustin and Lucas both hurried to pull their phones out, each of them searching for a next from the other teen. The two betas glanced at each other before shaking their hands at Mike. Nobody had gotten any kind of message off Will.

“I’ll call him and see where is,” Mike said, fishing his own phone out of his pocket and finding Will’s number. It didn’t take long for the group to realize that Will wasn’t going to answer. Both betas knew it was only going to put the alpha into some kind of hysteria if he didn’t get ahold of the omega.

“Alright well, just chill. We’ll go in and look for him. He’s not far, we’ll check the art room first. You know he gets caught up in things and he loses track of time, don’t worry,” Lucas said, undoing his seatbelt and climbing out of the car with Dustin following behind him.

 

**

“Let go,” Will hissed, twisting painfully in Troy’s grasp. The other alpha was so close their noses were nearly touching and his nails were digging into Will’s arms. The omega could feel his heart pounding away in his chest while he continued to struggle.

“I don’t think you have the hang of this whole ‘omega’ thing yet,” Troy laughed before tightening his grip, causing Will to wince. “You don’t tell me what to do, Byers.”

Part of Will wanted to kick out roughly against Troy while another part of him wanted to be pliant, to do whatever it took not to get hurt. Was that the instinct to just submit? If so Will wanted no part of it, still though his eyes dropped to the tile floor and he tried to hold back a whimper. “Please let go,” he tried softly.

“Why would I do that? Do you know how long I’ve waited to catch you without your alpha around,” Troy smirked. “Where is Wheeler anyway? He doesn’t usually let you out of his sight.”

“I don’t have an alpha,” Will whispered, trying again to twist away from Troy’s painful hold. Suddenly though he felt the other grab at his hair, forcing him to tilt his neck. “Please stop!” Will tried again, fighting harder as Troy leaned in to catch his scent.

“You’re right, you don’t smell mated yet, not even bonded. But we can change that,” Troy mumbled, his free hand leaving Will’s arms so that he could hold him roughly by the waist instead. “Why wouldn’t you want an alpha, Byers? You could be my omega if you wanted, you’re small and cute. Everyone’s had their eyes on you. Too bad Frog Face has dibs. He should have been born an omega too you know, he acts just like a bitch.”

“Let go!” Will tried again, glancing around he halls for somebody who could help. But everyone had already left for the day and the back hall was not surprisingly empty. “I would never want an alpha like you! No omega would, that’s why you aren't bonded at all,” Will growled, knowing that it was going to piss Troy off. It was true though. “No omega would want you,” he added for good measure.

Suddenly Troy’s expression changed from one of humor and cruelty to one of rage. “What did you just say to me, Byers?” Troy hissed, pulling Will away from the lockers only to shove him down to the floor. Will felt a surge of panic and fear run through him. What was Troy going to do? His wrist throbbed where he’d landed on it wrong but he ignored it as he tried to scramble away. Instantly though Troy was hovering over him.

“Don’t think I won’t treat you like the bitch you are, Zombie Boy. You’re lucky I’m even looking twice at you. I don’t ask for things I want, I take them. Do you understand that? If I want you for an omega, I’m going to have you.”

Will could feel Troy gripping at him again and all he wanted to do was cry. He wanted Mike, he wanted the safety and comfort of the other alpha. The one how was nothing like Troy. Tears started to run down Will’s cheeks and he quickly shut his eyes, afraid of what Troy was going to do to him.

Whatever Troy had mind never came though. Instead Will felt the angry grip of hands vanish. If he’d been paying attention he would have heard the heavy sound of footsteps moments ago. But right then all Will could hear was frantic furious shouting. His eyes flew open and he was met with the one person he’d wanted more than anything.

“MIke?” Will gasped but the other alpha was too preoccupied to hear him. He had Troy down on the ground, his fist flying down into his face. Fights between alphas happened occasionally but Will had never seen Mike in one. Not like that anyway. It wasn’t like the simple teasing and pushing back in middle school. Anyone who’d stumbled upon the fight would have clearly seen that Mike was out to do damage.

While Lucas was carefully helping Will off the ground, Dustin was trying to pull Mike off of the other alpha. “Dude stop, enough! He’s bleeding, I think you broke his nose, enough!”

Will knew Mike was stronger, stronger than him at least, but he never would have guess he’d be able to pin Troy to the floor while simultaneously breaking the other’s nose in the process. “MIke! Come on, you made your point!” Dustin tried again.

Will wanted to close his eyes all over again. Even though Troy had hurt him and frightened him, Will couldn’t stand to see anyone bleeding like that. Not even the person who was tormenting him only moments ago. Blood was pouring of the alpha’s nose and his lip was busted and bleeding. Already both his eyes were starting to swell and they would clearly be back by tomorrow.

“Mike please,” Will whimpered. That was all it took to get Mike’s attention. Troy sat forgotten on the floor while Mike rushed to him.

“I’m right here,” Mike breathed out, pulling Will into his arms. He couldn’t explain what it was like seeing Troy hovering over the omega like that. Mike had acted purely on instincts. The need to protect Will no matter what and not to let anyone hurt him. Not ever. “Did he hurt you?” Mike asked gently, pulling away just enough to look Will over.

“I think I sprained my wrist,” Will said softly. “He left a couple scratches but it’s my wrist that hurts more than anything.” He was fighting the urge to bury himself against Mike all over again. The last thing he wanted was to seem pathetic but he couldn’t hold back the small sniffle as he willed the tears to stop.

Lucas was the only person who’d noticed Troy leave. The alpha had spit out a mouthful of blood before sending the group a sharp glare. Dustin on the other hand was trying to get closer to the omega, wanting to know he was alright just as much as Mike did.

“Don’t,”Mike snapped, pulling Will even closer towards him and further from the other two. Both betas knew it was better not to approach right at the moment, not when Mike was feeling so protective. “I’ve got him, he’s safe,” Mike said again, mumbling it mostly to himself but also wanting to make it clear that he didn’t want anyone else coming any closer.

There was a deep rooted instinct in the alpha. One that insisted he shouldn’t let anyone too close to _his_ omega. It had killed Mike to see Will so scared like that. He could hardly even remember launching himself at the other alpha. He just wanted to hold Will and not ever let go. “You’re okay, I’ve got you. I’m right here,” he mumbled again, finally taking his first deep breath after the incident.

“Mike we should take him home,” Lucas said after a moment. They had given Mike a few seconds to calm down but he knew the best place for Will at the moment was home. Where it actually was safe.

Mike had to swallow a growl when Lucas closed the gap between them. “I’m okay now,” Will whispered softly, trying to keep Mike calm too. He just wanted to curl up and in bed and forget how awful the experience had been. Will didn’t know what he would do, how he would handle the fear of Troy. The alpha had taken away his sense of safety but thankfully he Mike. How could he not be safe when Mike was there?

“Okay, yeah, sorry. It’s just…” Mike trailed off, feeling bad that he’d been a little harsh with the two betas. They cared about Will too, he couldn’t be let himself be possessive like that. No matter how it _felt_ Will wasn’t actually _his_. ‘ _Not yet anyway_ ,’ Mike thought, not bothering to reprimand himself for it. “Come on, let’s go put some ice on your wrist. Jane is going to have a fit when she sees it.

 

**

Like Mike had predicted, Jane wasn’t happy to see the alpha guiding Will inside. However, as luck would have it, it wasn’t just Jane and Max who’d already made it home. Mike felt himself shirk some when Hopper walked around the kitchen corner.

“What’s going on?” He asked, frowning the moment he spotted Will holding his injured hand against his chest. “What happened?” He asked sternly, setting his glass down onto the counter. “I want an answer.”

Mike could scent the air around him, he knew the two betas were as nervous as he was and he could pick up on Jane’s anger and Max’s concern. Mostly though he was just focused on the intimidating look Jim Hopper was giving him. He didn’t’ need to be an alpha to know that the older man was giving him a silent warning. One that meant he better have a good explain as to why he’d brought his omega step son home injured and shaken up.

Even though Jim was staring directly at Mike, it was Will who answered first.

“It was Troy, he just pushed me around a bit. I fell on my hand wrong, that’s all though,” Will mumbled, like he hated that he needed to explain himself. “It’s not a big deal, I’m fine.”

“Yeah it is a big deal, Will,” Jim said quickly. “That kid knows he can’t go around putting his hands on people. He’s gotten away with it one too many times,” the alpha said, swearing under his breath. “I’m going to go set that punk straight,” he huffed, glancing around as if he was looking for his keys. “I need to call your mother.”

“No please Hop, you’re gonna make it worse! Mike took care of him!” Will said, rushing over like he might be able to stop the older alpha. “Mom is only going to worry and if you try to talk to Troy the rest of junior year is going to be miserable. Please, Hop, don’t,” Will pleaded and Mike’s heat sort of broke. was he really that worried?

“What do you mean Mike took care of him?” Jim asked, glancing back to the other alpha who was still hanging back by the kitchen door in case the chief of police went on a rampage. Or worse, Joyce found out. The man folded his arms over his chest and waited for an answer.

“I uh...I handled it. He’s not going to bother Will anymore,” Mike said, trying to sound confident in front of the other alpha. It wasn’t a lie, he’d do whatever he needed to to make sure Will didn’t have any more issues with Troy. But Jim Hopper was always a bit intimidating, especially when it came to his family.

“And what does ‘handled it’ mean, Mike?” Jim sighed, shaking his head. “Is the problem really solved or do I need to go and straight this out with him?”

“Mike broke his nose, I think it’s fine,” Dustin piped up, grinning widely. “He beat the shit out of Troy, trust me, he handled it. You should have seen it, Troy’s face was all covered in blood and Mike was just pounding away I've never-”

“Dustin!” Mike yelped, not wanting a repeat of the whole incident. Will didn’t like violence and he couldn’t be sure if Jim wouldn’t gets onto him for fighting at school. Even if it was for Will.”

“That true, Mike?” Jim asked, the tension in his shoulders seemed to ease up and his tone wasn’t nearly as clipped as before.

Mike closed his eyes for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, but Troy started the whole thing. He hurt Will and I did what I had to.” He wasn’t going to apologize for feel bad for defending Will. The omega was his best friend, the person who’d do anything for. He wasn’t sorry and he’d do it again in a minute if he needed to.

For a moment nobody said anything, all waiting for Jim’s response. Eventually the rest of the tension seemed to melt away and it look like he’d accept Mike’s answer. “I don’t wanna see this again, if he puts his hands back on Will you let me know,” Jim said before turning to Will. “I’m not going to say anything to Joyce this time. But I imagine after you wrap it she’s going to notice. Alright?”

Will nodded carefully, letting the other know he understood. Jim exhaled deeply before putting a hand on Will’s shoulder. “Go get some ice on that alright? I was just going out to get Jane and Max something to eat, I’ll everyone up something.”

“Will, I’ll make Troy go away forever if you want me to,” Jane spoke up, her face serious while Max looked slightly shocked.

“No powers, Jane. And homework before revenge,” Jim trailed off as he headed towards the living room to actually find his set of truck keys.

“Wait, where are you going to get food, can I get chicken nuggets?!” Dustin called out after the other alpha, sprinting off to follow him with Lucas not far behind.

“Jane, can’t threaten to make people go away forever,” Max said, shaking her head. “At least not out loud,” the omega added. “How do you expect to have the element of surprise if they know your plans?” She asked, taking the girl’s hand and pulling out of the kitchen.

Once again it was just Mike and Will. Neither boy talked for a few drawn out seconds, unsure of what the right words to say might be. “I’m sorry,” Mike eventually mumbled, stepping just a tad closer to the omega. “I’m sorry Troy did that. I mean it though, I won’t let him bother you.”

“Don’t feel bad Mike, it’s not your fault. Really,” Will mumbled, giving the other male a gentle smile. “Besides you showed up and everything worked out.”

Mike wished he would have showed up minutes sooner. Or he wished that he would have waited to go over his homework. Mike knew he should have never let Will out of his sight. At least when he had his eyes right there on the omega he knew nothing could happen to him. But that always seemed to his main concern anymore. Mike didn’t think he’d want it any other way.

Suddenly he found his arms full, Will having wrapped himself around him snugly. “Thank you,”he whispered, resting his forehead against Mike’s shoulders. “I was scared but when came I knew I’d be okay,” he mumbled, still hiding his face. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Mike.”

“You won’t ever have to worry about that,” Mike mumbled back, nuzzling his cheek against Will’s soft. “Let’s go wrap your wrist and find you some aspirin. It’s going to be sore tomorrow.” Neither of them let go of each other though, at least not right away.

Mike hoped he wasn’t wrong but he could start to feel a shift their dynamics. He knew will wasn't just his best friend anymore, he knew the boy had never really been _just_ his best friend. Now though it seemed like there was a chance Will was starting to see the possibility of more as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm sorry this is a day late, I'm trying to have all new chapters out on Fridays but life sort of got in the way this week. Work, school, naps. That sort of thing. Also it's a sloppy edit, I wanted to get it up quickly so I hope there aren't too many errors. Again thank you so much for reading and all the wonderful things people have said about this, your amazing!

“I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Joyce sighed, running a hand down her face while she sipped her morning coffee, her first cigarette of the day between her fingers. “I mean I’m not going to make him go, I’m just wondering if we should even tell him Lonnie called.”

“You know how I feel about him,” Hopper said, shaking his head before joining her at the breakfast table. Neither Jane nor Will had woken up yet, not even the sun was fully up yet. “But I can’t tell you what to do. I think Will is old enough to make his own decisions.”

Joyce had known since yesterday that her ex-husband was asking to see her youngest son. She thought she might know what to do if she’d slept on it, but she was still torn on the decision. She had a feeling that Lonnie just wanted to discourage Will about his biology. As far as she was concerned, he’d already done enough to discourage Will from just about anything he enjoyed.

“Jim he’s already struggling as it is, maybe right now isn’t the best time for him to have to deal with Lonnie. You know he’s an ass, he called twice after he found out Will was alive. I haven’t heard from him until just yesterday. I don’t even know how he found out.”

“It’s a small town, you know everyone knows everyone. He probably knew someone around here who knew Will, who filled him in. I’m not going to tell you what to do one way or another but I think this really should be something that Will has a say in,” Jim offered gently.

Joyce didn’t say anything for a long moment. Instead she took a long drag off her cigarette before sighing again. “You won’t be offended? You know Will sees you as a father. You’ve been more of a dad to him than Lonnie.” Maybe that had been part of the reason Joyce was reluctant to even bring it up.

Finally she had her perfect little family. A loving husband who treated her kids like his own, a daughter she loved. Jonathan had found an amazing alpha and he was doing what he loved, Jane was catching up so quickly and Will...well he was getting there, he was adjusting. Did she really want to risk shaking things up?

“Joyce I know that. Nothing is going to change that. I just want Will be able to pick for himself. It’s important for him to be able to make decisions as an omega, there are going to be people out there who try to take his choices away on the daily, we can’t be those people.”

She smiled softly and closed her eyes, exhaling deeply before nodding. She couldn’t understand how she’d gotten so lucky to end up with a man like Jim. She didn’t think it was possible to find an alpha as good as him. She knew he was right though. She couldn’t try to limit Will like Lonnie had tried to limit her so many times. She wanted Will to know he could pick and choose for himself. “Alright, we’ll tell him when he gets up.”

***

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Joyce asked wearily. At first she thought Will might be upset by the question.

“Hey, Lonnie called yesterday. He um...he wants to see you. He thought maybe you and him could go have lunch together. It’s up to you of course, I just thought I should let you know.”

Will was only half awake when she asked. It probably would have been better to wait until he’d at least gotten the sleep out of his eyes but she didn’t want to keep it to herself anymore. Will stood there in the kitchen in his flannel pajama bottoms and oversized shirt, looking as confused as Joyce had ever seen him.

“Dad called?” He asked, his voice lowering some. It was like he couldn’t believe it, he couldn’t remember the last time he’d actually spoken to the alpha. Not since middle school that was certain.

Will didn’t know why his answer had come out so fast. It wasn’t that he really cared to see his dad. He had Jim and he had his brother and his mom, he didn’t need to see Lonnie. He didn’t need him, he never had. But there was always a part of him that wondered if he could ever make the alpha proud. Even if it was just for a moment. He didn’t know how Lonnie would react to him being an omega but he suddenly needed to find out, he needed to know more than anything. “Okay, can you call him and tell him I’ll see him?”

That was how Joyce and Will found themselves driving to Lonnie’s house, just the two of them. Joyce cringed she pulled up to the house. The grass was overgrown and there were a number of broke down rusted cars parked to the side of the house. It looked worn down, nothing like when she had lived there with him.

“You can still change your mind, baby. You don’t have to see him if you don’t want to,” she mumbled, not yet putting the car in park. “Or if you want to come home early you just call me and i’ll come and get you wherever you are. He said he’d drive you home after to you eat but I don’t care if you get to the diner and change your mind,” Joyce said. “Do you want me to be there at diner with you? He doesn’t have to know I’m there, I'll just sit in the very back and he won’t even see me.”

“Mom it’s okay, I’m okay,” Will said, shaking his head. “You don’t have to do that. I’ll be fine. I’ll call you if I want to come home early and if not I’ll see you as soon as we’re done. I don’t imagine it’s going to take long,” Will said, fighting off the urge to mumble. His father had taken him out a handful of times in his whole entire life. He didn’t think any outing they had lasted more than an hour.

“Just text me if you need anything,” Joyce said, offering Will a final smile before he let the teen leave. She knew she was being a helicopter parent but it was hard. It had /been/ hard. There was always a thought in the back of her head, a nagging fear that she might turn around and Will would vanish like before.

**

Will picked lightly at scrambled eggs, shifting them from one side of this plate before eventually moving them to the other. Then he’d rearrange his bacon and cut off tiny bites of pancake to add them to his scrambled eggs.

Sydney’s was a small diner with a strange name but it was always the one him and his father ate at it. Or it use to be the one they’d go to on those rare occasions. It was old and dated, it had seemed that time hadn’t touched the place. The tops of the booths were still a pale yellow and vinyl of the seat was starting to come apart.

“What’s wrong, I thought you liked breakfast,” Lonnie finally mumbled. The two had hardly said more than a couple words since they’d gotten to the restaurant. If Will was honest he was dreading what the man had to say.

“I do, I’m just not that hungry...it’s good though,” he added. Lonnie had paid for it, he probably wouldn’t be too happy with Will if he didn’t eat but his stomach twisted and turned and he wasn’t sure if his nerves would let him hold anything down. Will wasn’t that big of a breakfast eater to begin with. Lonnie had never known much about him.

“Right,” Lonnie said, grabbing his coke and taking a sip. “Listen, I wanted to talk to you about all this,” he said, nodding his head towards Will. ‘All this’ It was like Lonnie assumed it was a phase or an outfit that he could easily change out of. If only it was easy like that. “I don’t you need to be running around like that...with that kind of scent.”

There it was. What Will had been waiting for. He knew his father well enough to know that it wasn’t going to a pleasant conversation. He’d anticipated it, he’d prepared for it, but it still stung. “I don’t know what you mean. What do you want me to do about it?” Will asked, setting his fork down loudly, letting it clink against the plate.

“You’re a representation of me, Will. You understand that right?” Lonnie asked, his tone clipped and frustrated. “It was bad enough that your brother was a beta but now my youngest son is an omega? Can you imagine how that makes me look?” The alpha asked, lowering his voice some so the other people in the diner couldn’t hear.

“You know it’s not 1950 anymore, nobody cares about biology like that. Me being an omega doesn’t make you look bad,” Will huffed, rolling his eyes and not bothering to keep his voice down.

“The hell it doesn’t! I’ve got a buddy at work, says his nephew came home the other day talking about how there was a new omega at school and his name was Byers. Will, all an alpha father wants is to have an alpha son. Can you see how this might be a little humiliating for me?” Lonnie scoffed, pushing his own plate away.

“I’m so sorry to trouble you with my biology,” Will frowned, his voice getting a little louder still. “I thought I was having a hard time coping with it, apparently it’s worse for you. So what do you wanna know about this? What can I do to help you get through this?”

“There isn’t any need to get smart with me, William,” Lonnie said, trying to even his tone out. “I’ve got something for you,” he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out two orange pill bottles. “I’ve got you some scent blockers and some heat suppressants. It’s a start at least, maybe in a couple years you can think about having your omega gland removed as well. It’s not a perfect fix but it’s the best we can do.”

Will stared at the bottles that sat neatly on the table. They were full of pills and he could only wonder how Lonnie had gotten them without a prescription. He wondered if it should have hurt more than it did right then. His father hated everything he was. He’d rather him have sugary than accept Will for who he was. It wasn’t his fault, Will had no control over his biology. He didn’t get a say in what hormones and chemicals he made or how his body functioned.

“I’m not taking those,” he said, shaking his head and pushing the bottles away from him. It was a numb feeling and part of Will was happy for it. The last thing he wanted to do was cry front of him. “Why are you acting like we’re stuck in the dark ages or something, nobody looks down on me just because I’m an omega.

“I can’t have a breeder for a son,” Lonnie hissed, picking up the two bottles and slamming them down closer to Will once again. Will only stared at him for a moment before sliding out of the booth.

“You don’t have to worry about that, seeing as how I’m not your son.”

***  
  
The morning ended with Will walking all the way back into town. He didn’t want to call anyone to pick him up, he didn’t want anyone to know how awful it had been. Of course they all assumed that it hadn’t went well when he came walking back in nearly three hours later. Joyce got on to him for not calling her to pick him up, but instantly pulled him into a hug, only so that she could press a kiss to his cheek. Jim was thankfully at work, and Jane did her best to make Will feel better.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to ask Mike to come over?” She asked, trying to offer Will a bite of her sandwich.

“Jane,” Will whined, burning his face further into the sofa cushion. “It’s alright, really. I promise. I had a shitty breakfast with Lonnie, that’s all. I’ll tell Mike about it later,” he mumbled. Joyce had gone to the store to get things for dinner and Will was positive she was making his favorite.

Usually that would cheer him up but not that day. Will was tired of everyone around him thinking differently about him. It always been that way. ‘Oh don’t leave Will, he might decide to go dimension jumping again.’ Or ‘Be careful of Will, don’t let anything possess him.’ And after presenting, Will already knew it was going to be ‘keep Will safe! He’s a vulnerable, emotionally unstable, omega.’ Everyone always acted like he would break, nobody thought Will was strong.

“Alright, let me know if you need anything,” Jane said getting up from her spot on the armchair to head back to her room. Before she could get too far though Will’s voice stopped her.

“Hey Jane?” Will mumbled.

“Yeah?” She asked, wondering if Will had thought of something he needed.

“You’re really lucky you. know that?” Will said softly.

“What do you mean?” Jane asked, tilting her head in confusion.

Will sat up on the sofa and tried to smile. “You’re lucky you’re an alpha. Being an omega is the worst. I’d give anything to be an alpha or even just a beta like I thought. I hate being an omega.”

***  
After Will’s miniature meltdown he assumed the day would end pretty quickly. Jim would be home early, the lasagna was almost done, Jane had been lounging in her room watching television while Will stayed planted on the sofa reading. For how his morning had turned out, the rest of the day was uneventful. That was until the door bell rung.

Will groaned and forced himself to get up. He had a feeling that Jane had called Mike anyway. He wanted to upset with it because he’d said not to but Will knew she meant well. That and he could never stay mad at her for anything. “I’ll get it get it,” he called out. He just wished she could understand that he didn’t wanna talk about anything and he didn’t want to talk about anything in front of Mike wheeler.

When he got the door though he was surprised to find Dustin standing there with a bright smile on his face. “Jane called, she said you were in the middle of a crisis. I’ve come to help.”

Will didn’t stop himself from groaning again. “Of course she did. Look I’m not having a crisis, it’s just been a bad day. That’s all. I’ll be fine, Dustin. Jane shouldn’t have said anything.”

“Do you really hate being an omega?” The beta asked, ignoring what Will had said. “Does it really bother you so badly that you’d ‘give anything’ to be something else?”

“Well yeah I hate being a omega. But I just...I said all that because I was upset,” Will said, leaning against the door frame. “It’s not easy though, it’s pretty much 89% awful,” he admitted.

“I thought you’d say something like that. Which is why I brought the coolest omega I know with me to talk some sense into you,” Dustin said, his smile growing even wider. It was then that Will finally noticed the car parked right outside.

“Is that Steve?” He asked, trying to look around Dustin. “You brought Steve with you?” Will asked, unsure of what to do with this information.

“Uh duh, I just said I was bringing the coolest omega in Hawkins. Hence why I deciding, no insisted, that we get Steve. He’s been an omega long enough to know the ropes.”

“Oh my God,” Will mumbled, running a hand down his face. “You really had to get Steve involved? Am I not allowed to have a bad day without everyone panicking?” Will asked.

“We both know it was more than a bad day,” Dustin said, his tone just reprimanding enough. “Just talk to Steve, he’s good at this kind of stuff. Besides, you haven't even tried talking to another omega. It might help,” the beta said as he started to drag Will off the porch and towards the car out front.

“Alright but we can’t go anywhere, my mom is making dinner and Hopper is gonna be home any minute,” Will said wearily as he was pulled right up to Steve’s car and shoved into the front seat. That had happened fast.

They had all loved Steve’s old car but he eventually upgraded to something nicer. It was pretty messy but that was just Steve. Dustin did have a point though, whenever one of party members had a problem they couldn’t share they would usually go to Steve. He was a mentor and he was always willing to help them. Still Will didn’t think he’d needed to address his problem with anyone.

“Byers,” Steve smiled from the drivers side while Dustin crawled into the back. “What’s going on? Dustin said you were having a breakdown?”

Steve hadn’t changed much in the last couple of years. He still refused to give up his haircare products but he had started classes at the community college and he was working as a part time basketball coach at the old middle school. Every couple of months Steve would catch a plane to New York and visit Nancy and his brother. The three of them were still just as close before.

Jonathan had never said it but he knew Nancy and him were wanting Steve to move up there with them. But it would leave Dustin devastated and so Steve would have to take him and if Dustin left Lucas would have go to too. Followed by Max and Jane having to go and then Mike and him and there was just no way they could all move to New York. So until further notice Steve was staying where he was.

“Hardly!” Will huffed, sending Dustin a quick glare. “I’m not having a breakdown or anything like that. I just had a rough day...being an omega is starting to get on my nerves is all.”

“Well there isn’t a whole lot you can do to change it,” the other omega said with a sigh. “Yeah there some shitty parts about it but there are shitty parts about being an alpha too. You shouldn’t be so down on yourself.”

“Listen to Steve, Will. He knows what he’s talking about,” Dustin added from the back seats, pulling open a bag of chips and popping one into his mouth. “He’s an expert at being an omega.”

“It feels like everyone is going treat me different,” Will mumbled, running his hand over the armrest, feeling a little too open for comfort.

“Will there are always going to be a couple people who don’t treat you the way you wanna be treated. You can’t control what they do but you can control how you react to it. People are assholes sometimes but not everyone is. You can’t let being an omega define you,” Steve said, his tone serious and forthcoming.

“I guess I can’t, no. I just...it's new and hard to cope with. Do you think I’m being stupid or that I’m overreacting?” Will asked. Because that was the last thing he wanted anyone to think.

“Of course not. It takes time to adjust. But like I said, don’t let that determine who you are. You like the color yellow but that’s not the biggest part of you, you can’t do math to save your life, your more than math though. You’ve had a crush on Mike since middle school but that doesn’t define you. It’s just /part/ of who you. A tiny detail that makes up the big picture,” Steve went on to say, trying to drive the point home.

“Who said I liked Mike!” Will yelped, his eyes going big as he stared at Steve.

“Will that was all Steve, he said that. I told him to be positive, not to expose you,” Dustin said from the back once again.

“Dude, I thought that was like common knowledge. Literally thought everyone knew that. I thought him and Mike both knew that,” Steven said, turning around to look at Dustin.

“Yeah everyone pretty much knows but Will refuses to comment on it and Mike is too scared to make any kind of move,” the beta sighed, shaking his head. “It’s a sad situation.”

“Could you maybe not talk about me while I’m sitting right next to you!?” Will said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I never said I liked Mike. And he’s not into me, he would have said something if he was.” Will said before hesitating. “Why did he say something?”

“So you do like him!” Steve laughed. “Come on, we all know. You’ve liked him since middle school. You followed him around, batting your eyelashes at him and smiling,” Steve teased while Will’s face went red. “Well now you’ve got him chasing you. Don’t lose this opportunity, man. You’ve always had Mike wrapped around your finger. Now you need to use that.”

“What if he doesn’t actually like me back? We don’t know if he really likes me or not. There isn’t any solid evidence. I can’t tell him I like him just to be rejected. Or worse, I could ruin our friendship,” Will said, just the idea made him want to tremble.

“Will, if there is one thing I can promise you. No matter what. You’d never ruin your friendship with Mike. But I’m serious. We all know you like him, the only one who doesn't’ know is him. Because he’s dense and stubborn.”

“Even if he does...feel the same way, I don’t know how I’d ever be able to tell him. Do you know how terrifying that is?!” Will said, quickly shaking head in the process. “I don’t think I could do it.”

“Tell him in a subtle way, I think you need to try upping your flirting game some,” Steven said, giving the other omega a pointed look. “The good thing about being an omega is that when you actually want an alpha’s attention, it’s a lot easier to get it.”

“Flirting?” Will repeated, his face heating up again while he tugged on the end of his sweater, trying to find something to do with his hands. Did Steve really know what he was talking about?

“Yeah, you know, flirting. Try being more affectionate with him, touch him more often and compliment him, be playful with him but let him know that he’s needed. It’s not hard Will. You’ve already got tons of stuff in common, it’s not going to be a far stretch from how things are now.”

“Dude, Steve, he already does all that. You should see them when we’re in class. It’s like they’re all over each without even having to touch. The eye contact is crazy and they're always glued to each other. Mike even started walking Will to classes,” Dustin said.

“Dustin, do you have any kind of filter at all?” Will asked, turning around in his seat to stare at the beta.

“No this is great, that means you already know how to flirt. Just keep doing what you’re doing but do more. Double up on it, do more of what you’re already doing and maybe you won’t have to worry about making the first move. Mike just might be the one to say it first,” Steve said, sounding like it was the best plan he could have come up with.

Will wasn’t sure if that was actually going to work. It sounded ridiculous and he still wasn’t sure Mike actually liked him. Maybe they had just gotten things wrong? But either way it couldn’t hurt to try could it? “Alright, I guess I’ll give it a shot,” Will said with a shrug.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at keeping deadlines! Thank you all so much reading though, it means a lot to me! I'm going to try hard to get the next chapter out on Friday. I think I'll probably finish this up in the next couple of chapters. I've been worried about the back lash that comes with writing anything NSFW though and I just thought I'd ask how many people would be comfortable reading that. If it's something people are interested I might include it, if not I'll probably end up leaving anything like that out.

“I think we should tell them,” Lucas said, shaking his head and staring at the two boys a few feet away. Will and Mike were the last ones to grab their lunch from the food court.

Hawkins mall was small in comparison to other shopping centers. It lacked a lot of stores some of the bigger malls had but it had enough to draw in large crowds, especially on the weekends. It had the essentials, a movie theater, and a decent food court. Which was currently where the party was gathered.

“No! It has to be on their terms! We can’t just tell them, let them work it out. It’ll happen, I know it will,” Dustin said, shaking his head frantically. The news had finally gotten around to each member that Will and Mike did in fact like each other. Not that they hadn’t know before, but now they had individual statements from both sides. It made a difference. Really though it made it even more painful to watch.

“When, when they’re thirty?” Lucas hissed, lowing his voice some. “They’re over there coordinating their lunches so they can share. Something needs to be said,” he insisted. It was true. Mike and Will were standing in line to get Chinese food, they had worked out their meal ahead of time, both of them getting something different so they could share with each other.

“Agreed,” Jane said with a nod. She had never been one to push but it was getting a little ridiculous. Anyone who didn’t know them would think they were already dating. She rested her elbows on the table and sighed. “We should help them.”

“I think Dustin is right, it’s never good to interfere,” Max said, trying to feed Jane one of her French fries. The table was large but it followed the usual order. Jane and Max on one side. Lucas would sit next to Max and Dustin squeezed in next to Lucas. And of course Mike and Will would sit together

“That’s easy for you to say though, you already have your mate!” Lucas said, waving his hand in Jane’s direction. “It’s going to happen. Mike has been head over heels for Will for years, Will feels the same. Why is this so complicated?”

“Don’t worry about it, my man Will has it all under control,” Dustin grinned. “In fact I bet they’ll be bonded by the end of the week,” he said confidently.

“What do you mean?” Lucas asked, narrowing his eyes some. “What did you do?”

“Nothing! I just had Steve come over and give him some tip on flirting and I assure you Will be making a move very shorty,” Dustin said before sipping his soda nonchalantly.  
  
“I bet Mike makes a move first,” Lucas added after a moment, giving Dustin a look. “He’s been flirting with Will longer, Will just never noticed.”

“Yeah but Will knows now that he has to lay it on kinda thick. Like he’s really going to play it up and no, it’ll totally be Will who makes any kind of move,” Dustin said pointedly.

“Five bucks!” Lucas said excitedly. “If Will asks Mike out first, I’ll give you five. If it’s Mike you give me five,” The beta smirked.

“No wait!” Dustin said, remembering how Will didn’t want to be the one to say anything. How he thought he might be too shy to ask Mike out. “New bet, If Will kisses Mike first you owe me ten, if it’s Mike I owe you ten, deal?”

“Are you guys serious right now?” Max huffed, giving them both disappointed looks.

“You want in?” Dustin asked before Jane started to shush them both.

“Shh, they’re coming back,” she said, giving her own mate a short nudge.

“Yes I want in,” Max whispered before shoving a bite of her hamburger into her mouth.

“So did we decide on what movie?” Mike asked, setting down their styrofoam take out boxes and opening them up. “It was between the new Dawn of the Dead and the ghost movie right?”

Will was busy getting their napkins out for them, making sure Mike had a fork and a straw for his drink. “You want orange chicken?” He asked, not waiting for a response before adding a couple pieces to Mike’s tray.

“Yeah, thanks,” Mike smiled, passing Will an egg roll. “So movie?” He asked, glancing around the table. Mike had completely missed the looks exchanged between the party, pointed stares and a few eye rolls.

“I thought we were watching the ghost movie?” Max asked, glancing around to make sure she hadn’t gotten it wrong. “I hate zombies, I’d rather watch the other one.”

Mike knew that Will wasn’t much of a horror fan, it was so close to Halloween though that there wasn’t much else playing. It made it hard to really pick and choose. The first movie they had considered was about a young girl getting possessed. Mike had quickly shut that idea down. The second was an animated film and Dustin had refused. So they settled on the more typical horror movies.

“Yeah, we all decided on the ghost one,” Lucas said, grabbing a couple of Dustin’s tater tots. It starts in about fifteen minutes though we should probably finish up.  
“You guys gonna be able to finish that?”

The boys had just started on their lunch and Mike wasn’t sure if they could finish it. “Uh, I can run it out to your car. We’ll probably finish it at home, is that okay with you?” Mike asked, glancing towards Will whose mouth was full of egg noodles.

Will swallowed quickly, nodding in the process. “It’s still okay if I spend the night?” Will asked after hesitating for a short moment. Mike had mentioned it but they hadn’t exactly ran it by Mike’s parents. He wasn’t sure how they would feel about having an omega spend the night with their alpha son.

“Of course it is,” Mike said softly. “They love you, you can always spend the night,” Mike said quickly. It wasn’t like Will was close to heat, they wouldn’t care. Besides, he could recall a couple times when his parents had let Jonathan spend the night when him and Nancy /had/ been bonded.

  
‘Bonded’ Mike thought to himself. What he wouldn’t do to be bonded to Will, to be mated to him even. He wanted so badly to be his alpha and he starting to feel like maybe Will wanted the same thing. He’d been extra clingy that week, not that Mike had minded. No, in fact he loved it.

He loved the omega inching in for hugs and he loved it when will let him wrap him up in oversized sweaters. Mike loved how they both always found a reason to call each other in the middle of the night. He wanted to Will to be his alpha, he just needed to figure out a way to make that clear.

“Yeah besides we’ll be there,” Dustin grinned while Lucas nodded. “They love me too right, Mike?”

“Uh, not as much as Will but enough, yeah,” Mike shrugged, trying to hide his teasing smile.

“Actually I’m spending the night with Jane so you’ll have to count us out,” Max said, moving closer towards the alpha. It was clear how much they loved each other. Nobody had thought they’d make such a good pair in the begging but they had proved everyone wrong. Mike wanted what they had, desperately.

  
***

They had finally settled into their movie seats and the previews we’re over. Mike had insisted on buying Will candy seeing as how they hadn’t gotten to finish their Chinese. Will couldn’t deny that he was apprehensive about the movie. It wasn’t like he hadn’t watched scary films after the Upside Down. Sometimes he did well with them, other times he didn’t.

Everyone seemed excited about the movie so Will didn’t say anything. Instead he slowly opened up his box of chocolate clusters and waited. Of course it had to be a gory supernatural movie. The first half hour wasn’t too bad, it was about a new family who had moved into a haunted house, typical. But soon enough the jump scares started happening and Will found himself hunched down in seat.

He wouldn’t bring attention to himself, no. It had been long enough and if he couldn’t get through a simple movie, well even he’d be disappointed in himself. It wasn’t like they all weren’t traumatized in some way. But Will wanted to leave the past in the past. Everyone had worked so hard at finding their new normals, he didn’t want to be the one to say ‘Hey, I’m seventeen and I’m terrified of spooky things.’

Suddenly Will gasped and jumped, feeling something take ahold of his hand. He quickly looked down at his hand and then over at Mike. The alpha had grab his hand and was looking at him with slight concern. “Are you alright?” He whispered, just loud enough for Will to hear. “Do you want to leave early?”

“No, no I’m okay,” Will whispered back, his eyes falling down to his lap. “Just jumpy is all,” he mumbled. He had a bit to trouble making out Mike’s features in the darkened cinema, he was glad that Mike probably couldn’t see too well either. He didn’t need the alpha to see how badly he was blushing.

“Alright, just tell me if it’s too scary, okay?” Mike whispered again and Will nodded silently. However, Will realized that Mike hadn’t let go of his hand. He’d just turned his attention back to the movie screen but continued to hold onto the other’s hand reassuringly. Will’s breathing hitched and his stomach flipped but this time it was in a good way.

That was how the rest of the movie panned out. Will would still jump from time to time but not once did Mike let go of his hand. Will knew they had to be crossing lines, friends didn’t hold hands for an entire hour and a half. At one point he felt Mike rub gently at his knuckles. It had left his face red and his heart pounding the whole time. Was Mike just holding his hand because he thought Will was that afraid? Or was there a deeper meaning to it? He certainly hoped so.

When they got out to the car, Will had assumed it would the same seating arrangement. Lucas driving of course with Dustin in the passenger seat, Mike and him would sit in the back with Jane and Max would sit on her lap. What he hadn’t expected though was for Max to ask Dustin to switch seats.

“Will, you wouldn’t mind if I rode up front would you? Lucas driving makes me carsick,” she said, followed buy a protest from the beta. She had already sent Jane and Dustin a playful wink though. She knew exactly what she was doing.

“No, of course! I can ride in the back,” Dustin said quickly, hurrying towards the back. Suddenly though Will wasn’t exactly sure how to get in next. Everyone was already seated expect for him.

“You can sit on Mike’s lap right Will? You’re pretty small, I think it’ll work fine,” she said, glancing over at the alpha in the back. “Good with you?”

“Uh, yeah of course, it’s fine!” Mike said, his words a rushed jumble. He was trying to play it cool but it was growing more and more difficult.

“Um, okay let me just...wow, sorry. I’m not too heavy right?” Will asked the instant he was situated on top of the alpha. It was a tight squeeze but Lucas’ car only held five people and that extra sixth person meant somebody had to sit on a lap. Usually it was Jane and Max.

“Yeah, you’re fine. You hardly weigh anything,” Mike laughed. It was true, Will was light and having the omega in his lap was what he’d wanted for so long. He just hadn’t thought it would happen that day, right then.

“Everybody alright?” Lucas asked, taking a look around his packed car. Max and shut the door and he smile grew. “I’m gonna take the back streets, you know how traffic gets at five,” the beta pointed out before pulling out of the parking lot.

It was meant to be a short drive home but with Lucas skipping all the main streets it became a little longer. And a little rougher. Will found himself bouncing slightly in Mike’s lap every couple of seconds. “Lucas, I think you’re hitting every pothole,” Will said, trying to find something he could hold onto so he wouldn’t go slipping out of Mike’s lap.

“Here, better?” Mike asked, wrapping his arms around the smaller omega. Thank God Will was facing forward. Dustin was struggling to hide his laughter, the alpha was obviously flustered.

“Yeah, thanks,” Will mumbled, sighing softly and letting himself relax some. Now that he was sure he wouldn’t be bouncing out of Mike’s lap anytime soon. His back was pressed up against Mike’s chest and the alpha’s arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, keeping him safe.

The ride seemed to smooth out until Lucas went over the railroad tracks, not bothering to slow down. It made everyone in the back jump some, including Will. He quickly squirmed some, trying to catch his balance. “Lucas!” Mike called out. “One of us doesn’t have a seatbelt on, could you try to drive better?” The alpha asked.

“You’re meant to be the seatbelt, could you to try to hold onto Will better?” Dustin added with a coy smile.

Mike didn’t say anything but Will could feel his arms slip up a little higher, holding the teen against him just a bit more tightly. “We’re almost there,” Mike mumbled into Will’s ear. Will hoped that he was just imagining it, but Mike was starting to seem uncomfortable, even if he was holding onto him.

The group finally pulled up to Jane and Will’s house to drop the girls off. Max climbed out of the passenger seat, followed by Jane.

“Will, you need to come inside and pack a bag,” Jane said after getting the other back door for Will.

“I’ve got some clothes at Mike’s house I can just wear,” he said, giving her a strange look.

“You didn’t get your toothbrush come on,” Jane said, not giving Will a chance to argue this time. She grabbed onto the omega’s arm and quickly pulled him out Mike’s lap.

“Uh, sorry I’ll be right back!” Will called out to the others as he let Jane drag him inside of the house.

The car was silent for a moment, neither the two betas or the alpha saying a word. That was until Dustin looked over at Mike, he couldn’t help but notice the way he shifted uncomfortable, crossing and uncrossing his legs. His eyes caught a glimpse of Mike’s lap and he busted out into laughter.

“It’s not funny!” Mike huffed. “It’s not even...it’s because of Lucas’ driving, you know,” Mike said, trying to defend himself while he crossed his legs once again.

Lucas turned around, looking at the two while he tried to figure out what he’d missed. It didn’t take long for him to understand what Dustin was laughing about. Mike was looking slightly annoyed, mainly embarrassed, while he stared at the window with a red face.

“Oh I don’t think it was my driving, I think you just really liked having Will in your lap,” he smirked, turning back around. “I don’t know how Will didn’t notice that.”

“You guys are terrible, you know that?” Mike mumbled, not bothering to look at either of them. Most importantly though he didn’t deny it. Yeah, he had _really_  liked having Will bounce around in his lap. It hadn’t taken much for his imagination to start running wild. He was just thankful that Jane had rushed him in, giving Mike a few needed minutes to calm back down. “We never talk about this again,” he added, crossing his arms over his chest.

***  
Mike had thought that after the car ride, he could handle anything. The rest of the night hadn’t proved so easy though. They hadn’t planned a campaign for that weekend, seeing how as how they usually turned into two day events. Instead they focused on video games again.

It was something they all enjoyed and it was easy to pass the time. Over the years Mike’s basement had been a refuge for them all. Will had never admitted it but it was one of the places he’d went to when he was in the Upside Down. Just for a bit though, it didn’t feel right. It was cold and unsettling with unearthly dust floating around. He’d thought ‘If I’m going to die, I don’t want to remember Mike’s house like this.’

This true version of Mike’s home was bright and warm and it wasn’t like the cold empty place he’d been. Dustin was tossing popcorn at Lucas who was trying to win against Mike, both boys smashing their fingers against controllers. Will could never let himself think too long about it. It was over, he wouldn’t dwell. And when he did think too long he started to feel panic creeping into his bones. The anxiety and fear that one day he’d be back there. Alone and cold and scared. He couldn’t count how many hours he’d spent laying awake, chanting, “I won’t go back. I won’t.”

Will moved closer to Mike on the sofa, needing a quick distraction. “Okay?” Mike asked, glancing down at the omega who had pressed himself into his side. Taking his eyes off the screen had caused him to fall behind in the game but he didn’t seem to notice.

“I’m alright,” Will mumbled, his eyes falling to lap. “Just getting a bit tired I guess,” he shrugged. To be fair it was getting a little late. They had ate dinner, finished their leftovers from lunch, played at least five rounds of games. Even though it had been a fun day, it felt like it had been long.

“Are you sleepy? We can head to bed,” he said, letting Lucas win the game. Already he was passing his remote down to Dustin who’d been situated on the floor.

“No it’s okay, I can stay up a little longer,” he insisted. Will wasn’t really feeling tired, he’d just let himself remember things he shouldn’t have. There was always moments when he’d have to stop and tell himself that he was safe. “I’ll be fine.”

“Alright if you're sure,” Mike mumbled, frowning softly. “You can rest your head on my shoulder if you want,” he suggested, opening his arms some for Will to crawl in closer. Without any hesitation the omega edged even closer to Mike. He left the alpha wrap an around his shoulder while Will rested his head against Mike’s neck.

He hadn’t expected to be able to scent Mike so clearly like that. He should have known though. He had the typical alpha scent about him but he also smelt like earth and fresh laundry soap. Will closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He could drown in that scent and be perfectly happy. Mike’s scent was familiar and warm and he knew that he was safe. It was the same scent he’d spent his whole life smelling, the scent that had helped him get through his first heat. Someday he hoped that Mike would mark him with that scent of his.

Will didn’t know how long had passed. He’d felt like he’d gotten lost in a daydream when he felt Mike shifting. “I think you’re falling asleep,” Mike laughed gently. “Come on, let’s head upstairs. They’re going to be down here playing all night. Dustin is on a sugar high and Lucas can stay up for days.”

Will yawned before nodding. Maybe he was getting a little sleepy and the idea of curling up in Mike’s bed was sounding better and better. “Yeah, I just have to go get my pajamas, I left my bag in Lucas’ car.”

“It’s unlocked,” the beta mumbled, pausing the game and looking over at the pair. “Have a good night,” Lucas said, with a smile.

“I’ll walk out there with you,” Mike added, hauling them both off the sofa. “Good night guys, come get me if you need anything.”

The cold night air did a lot to make Will feel more awake than before. It was crips out and he instantly wrapped his arms around himself while him and Mike hurried to the car. Despite the cold it was beautiful out. Will had always liked being able to see the stars so clearly. He sighed deeply, watching his breath come out in puffs before tilting his head back and staring up.

Mike had stopped too, stopping in confusion before glancing up at the sky. “Pretty huh?” He said, his eyes shifting to Will and smiling gently. The smile on Will’s face made his heart melt. He wanted to tell Will that his eyes could never compare to the stars but that was sappy and he too hard to confess.

“Hey are you sure you’re alright, you seemed...I’m not sure, just, uneasily back there I guess,” Mike said, turning to look at the omega after a moment. “You know you can talk to me if anything is ever wrong.”

“I know,” Will said back, turning to look at Mike in exchange. “Sometimes I just think about things, I think too much sometimes,” Will laughed lightly before shaking his head. “About things that don’t matter anymore.”

Mike look Will over in confusion before his frown settled on his face. “You mean like the Upside Down? Is that what you mean?” He asked softly, his voice a whispered even though they were alone.

Will shrugged before furrowing his eyebrows. “I go back there sometimes. Not like...actually going back. Not like before but sometimes in my memories I’m there. That’s all it is, just memories,” Will admitted softly. “But I don’t like to remember. I think about the darkness and the cold. And how lonely it was.”

Without thinking, Mike pulled the omega to his chest. Will slowly wrapped his arms around Mike in return, burying his face into the other’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, don’t be upset. Everything is okay,” he whispered, hoping that he hadn’t made Mike worry.

Mike didn’t say anything, instead he rocked them back and forth lightly. “Don’t apologize. You can always come to me,” he said, pulling back just enough so that he could see Will properly. “You know I’d never let anything happen to you. I’d fight the demodogs and the Mind Flayer a thousand times over for you.

The moonlight illuminated Will’s features, making him look ethereal. Mike didn’t think he’d ever looked so beautiful. His large eyes full of question but still managing to sparkle with warmth. His lips parted slightly and a few strands of hair falling into his face. “There is something I should tell you,” he mumbled. It was like he wasn’t in control of his words anymore.

“What is it?” Will asked, unsure of what to make everything, especially Mike’s closeness.

“I think it’s easier to show you,” Mike whispered, one hand coming up to rest against Will’s cheek.

Slowly Mike moved closer to the omega, giving him plenty of time to pull away. When he didn’t though he let his eyes slip closed as he felt their lips connecting. He didn’t know if he could ever describe what it felt like. Kissing Will was like fitting a puzzle together, it was the feeling of something being so unconditionally right. It was like finding everything he’d ever been missing.

It was only a short kiss but it had lasted long enough for Mike to feel Will’s lips move gently against his. When they carefully pulled away, the alpha smiled before cupping Will’s face with his hands. When Will smiled back at him he knew nothing else needed to be said, because they both understood everything. “That’s what I want to tell you,” Mike whispered.

“I’ve wanted to tell you that too, for a long time now,” Will whispered back, his smile growing wider.

“We should probably get your pajamas. After that I think I want tell you again,” he added.

They were so caught up in each other that neither heard Lucas running back inside to tell Dustin he owed him ten dollars.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again this is pretty roughly edited, I'll try and fix any mistakes soon. Also I'm very late in posting this chapter but it's getting closer to an end! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and thank you so much for reading, commenting, and leaving kudos. They make it so worthwile!

It had been three days since Mike and Will shared their first kiss. Three days full of small tender touches and shy stolen kisses shared between each other. While the two quickly settled in a new normal, the rest of the party was quick to adjust to the new changes. The truth was, was that not much had changed at all.

But still, even after they both made their feelings evident. Mike hadn't yet asked Will to be his omega. That was the only thing their friends couldn’t figure out. Will included.

“So you kissed him over the weekend, you two have been inseparable since but you still aren’t ‘technically’ his alpha. And it’s already Monday. So…” Dustin asked during gym class.

“Yeah, what gives Mike? We thought it would have happened that night,” Lucas added next to Dustin while the three of them walked their laps.

“I’m waiting until tomorrow,” Mike finally said, speeding his pace up just slightly. Tomorrow was Halloween after all. It was their holiday and even though they had outgrown trick or treating years ago, they still celebrated it with parties and scary movies.

“What? I thought we were all going to Cindy Beckett’s Halloween party. Are you going to ask him there?” Dustin asked, tilting his head in question.

“I was planning on asking him afterwards. I’m spending the night at his house and all. Do you think it’s stupid or something? Like, trying to make it special I mean?” Mike asked suddenly, as a surge of nervousness crashed over him. Was it stupid? “I just thought Halloween could be our anniversary or something. It’s both our favorite and...I sound stupid don’t I?”

“No, just sickeningly sweet,” Lucas scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Thank God there is a trash can in here,” he joked, nudging Mike in the side as they started their last lap around the gymnasium.

“I think it’s a good idea. Just don’t wait too long, I think you’re making Will anxious,” Dustin pointed out while Mike smiled to himself.

“I could kind of tell,” Mike laughed, slightly embarrassed. “Sometime he just stares at me like he’s dying for me to ask. And God I’ve wanted to so bad, it’s been impossible to wait. I just want it to be special. You know, because he’s special. He’s everything.”

“I’m gonna be sick, stop!” Lucas groaned, throwing his head back and pretended to make gagging sounds. It was all in good nature though. The group of friends had made it clear that they had been waiting for it happen.

“I think it’s a great idea, it doesn’t sound stupid,” Dustin said reassuringly. Despite his jokes and humor, he was a hopeless romantic, even when it came to his friends.

“I still get a bit scared. Even though things have been going well I still can't actually picturing him saying yes. Not that I picture him saying no I just-I don’t know, it doesn’t feel real. I’ve wanted this since eighth grade and now it’s finally happening,” Mike added with a soft sigh.

“Hey come on, don’t even worry about that. Will is head over heels for you. You could ask him over text and it would still be a yes,” Lucas said, finally getting serious. He looks at you like you hung the damn moon or something.”

“Thanks, it makes me feel better,” Mike mumbled, giving the other an appreciative smile. “I told Jane about it. I was too excited to keep it to myself when I came up with the idea. She’s promised not to tell will though.”

Since that kiss Mike couldn’t seem to keep Will out of his thoughts, not that he tried. He felt like there was an unspoken permission. He was allowed to touch Will, to pull the younger teen into his side and to nuzzle his nose into soft brown hair. He was allowed to glare at every alpha that stepped too close. Because after tomorrow they would finally belong to each other.

Mike even pictured being actual mates one day. A bond was good, it was what he wanted, but he wanted to be like Jonathan and Nancy too. Maybe right after high school if it was what Will wanted. He loved Will’s last name simply because it belonged to Will but sometimes, when he was alone in his room, he would mumble out “Will Wheeler,”

He knew that seventeen was too young to be thinking about mating and marriage and everything that came along with it. But Mike was allowed to daydream. He just wanted to be allowed to show Will how much he was capable of loving him.

“Mike are you listening?” Lucas asked, shoving the alpha lightly to get his attention. “Come on, let’s go get changed before you run into the basketball goal.”

 

***

“What’s wrong Hun? You aren’t eating.” Joyce asked, glancing at her youngest from across the dinner table. “Is something wrong?” Instantly Jim and Jane paused their conversation to look over at the omega.

“I’m alright, just feeling a little tired.” Will said softly, pushing a couple green beans around on his plate. He didn’t want to admit it but he’d been feeling off lately. Not like when he’d been possessed, no. It was something else, like how he’d felt before his first heat. Drained yet on edge, like his body wasn’t capable of continuing all the energy he was feeling. It was almost like being exhausted but /needing/ to keep moving.

Joyce leaned over and pressed the back of her hand to the other’s forehead, letting out a soft ‘hmm’ in the process. “Well you don’t feel like you have a fever. Why don’t you finish your dinner and go lay down for the night. It could be your heart coming early.”

“Early?” Will choked out, “how early?” He asked, his eyes going wide some with the realization that tomorrow as Halloween. The very last thing he wanted was to miss it because of his stupid biology.

“Heats can be irregular the first year or so. I wouldn’t worry too much, you’ll get use to knowing,” his mother said sympathetically. Will knew he should feel embarrassed talking about it in front of stepdad and sister but he was more concerned about missing the best night of the year.

“Yeah but I’ll still be able to go tomorrow right? It’s not bad yet, it might not even be a full heat for a couple days. I can’t miss Halloween,” Will said, everyone picking up on the slight devastation he was feeling.

“Probably not, Will. But don’t worry, we can stay in and watch movies. I’ll pick up some candy, you won’t be missing out on anything,” Jim said, ready to shut the argument down before it even began.

“No.” Jane said, shaking her head. Suddenly all eyes were on her. “Will has to come tomorrow,” the alpha said, turning to look at the older man. “He can miss the party.”

“Oh, well Jane I don’t know. It’s only his second heat and Will is still learning how his body reacts. I’m not sure,” Joyce sighed, looking between her two kids. She didn’t want to be the one to ruin all the fun, it was easier to let her husband say to the two of them.

“Please mom? I’ll be careful and if I don’t feel right I’ll come home. I’ve never missed a Halloween with my friends,” Will pleaded. It was one thing to feel shitty because of an impending heat but it was whole different thing to be missing his very favorite holiday just because his scent might be a little too strong.

“Jane, Will. No,” Jim started again. “The boys and Max are more than welcome to come over for the night and watch movies but as far as parties and going out go, it’s a no,” Jim said, his tone clear as he went in for another bite of chicken.

“Dad,” Jane said, her voice low and serious. “Will has to go. It’s important. I’ll be there, Mike will be there. Nothing bad will happen. We’re only going to stay for a bit.”

Jane knew that Mike had plans on asking Will to be his omega right after they left the party. Even though it wasn’t exactly mandatory that Cindy Beckett's Halloween party was involved, Jane didn’t want to take a chance of anything going wrong that night. Mike wanted to dance with Will, walk him home under the stars, and ask Will to be his. The alpha gave Jim a look that said ‘I’ll explain later, please back me up.’

And of course Jim liked to play the tough guy but he had a soft spot for his kids. They would look at him with their big brown eyes, pleading with him for something they so badly wanted. And when he said yes they would light up again and smile. Did anyone realize how hard it was to say no to those two?

“How late is this party meant to last?” He asked with a sigh. “And who all is going to be there?”

“We’ll only stay for an hour!” Jane said quickly, Will sitting up in interest as his sister started to win the fight.

“Jim…” Joyce trailed off, giving the alpha a look that clearly said she wasn’t happy about his evident decision.

“Mike is going to be there, Jane is going to be there, Do you want us to invite Steve too? Cause Dustin can get him to show up,” Will added, turning to look at his mother. “It’s going to be safe, boringly safe. Please? Please let me go with my friends.”

“One hour?” Joyce asked, narrowing her eyes at the two of them. “You’ll be home no later than ten?”

“We won’t be late,” Jane said. “I promise.” If there was one thing Jane would never do, that was lie to her mother. Not after she had spent so long without one. Joyce loved her and trusted her and she wouldn’t do anything to break that trust so when she made her a promise, she never broke it.

“What about that Troy kid? Is he going to be there.” Jim asked, taking a sip of his water. The last thing he wanted to worry about was if there was going to be any violent alphas at the party.

“Not that I’m aware of? I don’t think Troy and Cindy are friends?” Will said. Not that him and Cindy were friends either. But they had gotten the invite through Dustin who Cindy had personally insisted show up. Friends included. Steve’s points were finally paying off.

“Alright, Will. You can go but if you’re late you know Jim and I are going to personally show up and drag you home. So to save yourself the embarrassment I suggest you keep your word. And if you feel like you need to leave early, you don’t hesitate,” Joyce said. Finally giving in and letting the two have their way.

“Also Mike is spending the night,” Jane added quickly before shoving a bite of mashed potatoes into her mouth. Once again another family argument broke out over Mike staying. Thankfully the two managed to win that fight as well.

“We really don’t tell them no enough,” Jim mumbled to Joyce as he helped her clean up the kitchen. We couldn’t manage to tell them no once tonight.

Joyce found herself laughing as she dried a dinner plate. “I tell them no, I think your the one who has a problem.”

Maybe that was true, for the chief of police people would have assumed that he was harder on his two youngest ones. But their house was warm, something that they hadn’t had in a long time. Not Jane living at the Lab or Will and Jonathan with Lonnie. And for Joyce and Jim, it had been that perfect in a long time. Jim knew that sometimes his house was chaotic, kids and a few pets were constantly running down the halls. He wouldn’t have it any other way. Everything it lacked in, it made up for in love.

 

***   
“What are you wearing tonight?” Jane asked, lounging on Will’s bed while she watched him shift through his closet. The day had gone by quickly enough, at school everyone seemed to be talking about one party or another. They only had about an hour before Lucas showed up to give them all a ride.

“What, you mean like a costume?” Will laughed, giving her a look. “I haven’t done that in years.”

“Just in general,” she answered back with a shrug. She knew that after a certain age dressing up wasn’t mandatory anymore.

“Oh uh, I don’t know. I thought maybe just jeans and a shirt? A jacket too, it’s cold out,” Will said, suddenly feeling like his choice in clothing could use improvement. If Jane thought so, she hadn’t said anything yet. “I just haven’t picked out which one yet,” he mumbled.

“The red one, the one with the long sleeves,” she said, getting up from the bed and pushing Will aside so that she could help him look. “With the dark jeans, that’s what you should wear.”

“You think it’ll look alright?” Will asked, taking the clothes from her and holding them to his chest. He wanted to look nice, only because he wanted Mike to think he looked nice.

He was starting to wonder if the alpha was going to ask at all. All week they had been close with each other but every time he expected Mike to ask to be his alpha, those words wouldn’t come. He sighed inwardly, not wanting to put a damper on the mood before giving Jane a smile. “Alright, go, I gotta get dressed.”

After he’d put the other set of clothes on Will worked on his hair some, trying not to be disappointed every time he looked in the mirror. Maybe that was why Mike hadn’t asked him yet. He cared about Will but there was always the chance that he didn’t feel attracted to the way he looked.

Will could feel himself shrink down some. The thought alone was already pushing him further into his mood. O course he was excited about getting to go, it almost hadn’t happened and Mike was sleeping over, that was even better. But Will couldn’t understand. It wasn’t like it was the 50’s though. He could walk up to Mike and ask him himself. He could say ‘Michael Wheeler, do you want to be my alpha or not?’

But that wasn’t the way Will had pictured things going and if he was honest with himself, it was hard to work up the courage to say things like that. He could feel how close his heat was starting to get and it made everything that much more complicated. It made Will feel like he should wait for Mike, wait him out and see what he did.

That was another thing Will hadn’t told anyone. He knew he probably had at least another day or so before his heat hit but he’d worked so hard to get Hopper and his mom to let him go that there was no way Will would let them know.

He tutted at himself one more time in the mirror before shaking his head. That was the best he was going to get. A shirt that seemed to swallow his small frame, with a flannel thrown over it and a jacket simply because he couldn’t stand being cold, jeans that we're starting to fray away at the knees and the feeling of being painfully average.

He headed towards the living room where Jane was already waiting for him. Of course she looked good. She had her own too tight black jeans with heavy boots and a dark green coat. Max was lucky, but so was Jane. They fit each other and while Will had thought he’d found the person who fit him, he was taken back the lack of...anything actually.

“Are you okay?” Jane asked, tilting her head taking in Will’s expression. Of course the omega quickly brightened up.

“I’m fine! I think I just stayed up a little too late last night,” the omega said easily, shoving his heads in his pocket. “Is everyone on the way?”

“Five minutes away, so not far. You sure that your...heat isn’t too close?” Jane asked, her voice dropping some as she glanced around the living room. Joyce and Jim were going out for a couple hours themselves but the last thing she wanted was for them to change their minds. Still she was starting to scent Will. His scent was stronger than it usually was one and suddenly Jane wondered if they really should be dragging Will out. Was it a mistake?

“No, I’m fine. Really, El,” Will said, using her nickname for emphase. “I’m okay and if I start to feel bad I’ll just go home, the Blackett house is what, five minutes away? Ten if I walk,” he pointed out. “You all worry too much.”

Jane hesitated for a moment before nodding. “Okay,” she said softly, getting up from the sofa moving to grab her cell phone. “Do you have your phone” She asked.

“You’ve got yours, I won’t need mine. Besides we aren’t getting much more than an hour of freedom, I’m not worried. Come on, I think I hear Lucas.” Will grabbed onto Jane’s hand and pulled her towards the front door. “Bye Mom, bye hope! Lucas is here, we’re leaving.”

“Ten o'clock Will! I’m going to call the home phone and if you don’t answer I’ll know you're still out!” Joyce yelled back from the laundry room.

Sometimes Will really hated how hard it was to leave his own house. Eventually though the two made it out the door and just like the omega had thought, Lucas was pulling up into the driveway.

Jane quickly climbed into the back with Max and Dustin while Will took the font seat next to Lucas. “Mike isn’t riding with us?”

“No, Dude. He lives so close he just said he’d walk. He’s probably already there though,” Dustin said, pulling out his phone to check for any new messages. “Yeah he already beat us he said.”

Lucas started the car back up and pulled out of the drive. “So is this gong to be like a dry party or…?”

“Dry?” Jane asked. There were still some terms she was working on. While she had learned a lot, some things still slipped her up.”

“He just means no alcohol. Sometimes people call that dry,” Max explained with a soft look while she lacked her and Jane’s fingers together.

“No liquor but somebody managed to get a keg so it’s not going to be totally boring,” Dustin said, somehow already knowing the details.

“Oh so it’s only going to half suck,” Max said, rolling he eyes. Not that she drank much herself, she just liked having the option.

“Mom would kill me if I came home drunk, I’m too shit at sneaking in,” Dustin added.

“And if Ms Henderson catches Dustin drunk she’s probably going to call all our parents,” Lucas huffed. One or two beers couldn’t hurt though, right?

 

***

Inside the house it was exactly how Will expected it to be. Cindy wasn’t the most popular girl but she had a good amount of friends. And her friends had friends so the house was relatively packed. The music was loud and the couple people had been smoking cigarettes inside, at least Will hoped they were cigarettes.

Already it looked like something had gotten broken, if the pieces of ceramic on the floor meant anything. Thankfully it only took a few seconds for MIke to find them. However his greeting wasn’t exactly what Will had thought it would be.

The alpha came up to them smiling brightly. He looked wonderful as always, Will thought. Perfect hair, perfect laugh, perfect everything. “Hey guys, I haven’t been here l-” The alpha suddenly stopped as his eyes wandered over Will and he got silent.

Around them the music continued to play and students laughed and sipped stale beer. Mike’s expression was strange though, it was one Will didn’t think he’d seen before. All over again he could feel himself hunching in slightly. He felt the need to be smaller under Mike’s gaze.

“Will, are you sure you should be here?” Mike whispered, getting close enough for the whole party to hear. “You...it’s really easy to pick up on your scent,” he mumbled, looking around the crowded room. “You should have said something,” he added.”I wouldn’t have made you come.”

“I’m fine, really!” Will said quickly, his voice raising some as he tried not to skip a beat. “I wanted to be here. That and I don’t think it’ll happen for another few days,” he mumbled, feeling his cheeks starting to heat up. Why did everyone feel the need to talk about his heat to him? He was already aware.

“It’s not so bad,” Dustin said, nudging Mike slightly. “It’s just you super alpha scent,” he teased. “Really, we can hardly tell.” He gave Mike a pointed look before nodding towards a beer pong table. “Come on Lucas, let’s go see if we can beat the sophomores.”

“You better be good at it, I’ve still got to drive,” Lucas mumbled while the two wandered off.

“I think there is pizza in the kitchen,” Jane said, taking Max’s hand before they too wondered off. Then it was just Mike and Will standing close to each other.

Will wasn’t sure what to do with himself. Things had been so much easier before he presented. Mike didn’t give him strange looks and he didn’t have to worry about being home earlier. He’d been in a low mood to start with, after seeing Mike staring so skeptically at him Will felt even lower.

“I think I’m going to go get something to drink, they’ve got soda here right?” Will asked, shifting nervously.

“Come on, I’ll go with you,” Mike said, stepping close and leading Will towards a table that had been sat up with candy and soda. It wasn’t all that exciting, not when it was clear the main focus of the party had been beer, but Will was thankful that somebody had tried at least.

Normally Will liked having Mike so close to him, but as they got something to drink and drifted around the house a bit, it was becoming obvious that Mike was hovering. Will was sure it was because of his scent. It was only about thirty minutes in when it started to become upsetting.

Mike wasn’t doing much talking, instead he stayed right on Will’s heels. The alpha was sending sharp glares at anyone who managed to get too close. Will just couldn’t see it but he’d caught the eyes of a few alphas already.

He didn’t understand. Mike hadn’t said one word about a bond. No, he could hold his hand and play with his hair and even kiss him on the cheek but he didn’t have any plans on asking Will for something more permanent? Will had thought going to the party was what he’d wanted but as he looked around at the couples he wondered if maybe it would have been easier to just stay home. Mike was there, he was close, but he felt out of reach.

“Can I talk to you in the bathroom?”the taller teen suddenly said, yanking on Will’s elbow and nearly causing him to spill his drink.

“I-okay,” Will nodded, not that he had much choice. Mike was already maneuvering them around the busy space. “Mike is everything alright? You seem off tonight” Will mumbled as he let himself be pulled to the downstairs bathroom.

“I’m not the one off tonight,” Mike muttered, knocking loudly on the door before opening it and shoving them inside. The moment he locked it, he quickly turned around to face Will. “I think you need to go home.”

Will’s face fell further as he stared at Mike. “Why? I shouldn’t have to leave just because I’m close to a heat. It’s not for another day or so, nobody is bothering me either,” Will pointed out.

“Will, you smell a lot closer than you realize,” Mike huffed, folding his arms across his chest. He knew he was coming out a bit hash but seeing alphas and betas stare at Will, their eyes trailing over him, had sent Mike’s own instincts into overdrive. He couldn’t stand the thought of anyone laying their hands on Will.

He’d been so determined to ask Will for a bond but first he needed to get the omega away from everyone else. He wasn’t trying to be demanding, he just wanted Will safe. It was what he’d always wanted and being at the party sou dreaded by people didn’t feel safe anymore.

“Mike,” Will scoffed, shaking his head. “You aren't exactly my alpha, I don’t see why it should matter to you. I can handle myself just fine,” Will snapped. He couldn’t help himself. He’d been feeling rejected and hurt over the last couple of days. He’d been so sure they had wanted the same things. So he felt like he wasn’t in the wrong for being a little upset.

For Mike though Will’s words stung, they made him ache in ways he didn’t think possible. Little did they know, they were both suddenly fearing the same thing. That the other might not want them in return. “Alpha or not, coming out tonight was stupid,” Mike said with a frown. “You need to be more reasonable! What would you do if somebody wanted to hurt you?”

“I’m not stupid,” Will hissed, taking a step away from Mike. It wasn’t his fault that he was new at the whole heat thing. And if Miek should have known that the only reason he was coming was because everyone had insisted. If only the alpha knew how had it was to convince his parents to let him go.

“I didn’t say you were stupid! I just meant that your acting stupid,” Mike growled, throwing his hands up. “You wouldn’t be able to do anything if somebody wanted to do something to. Seriously Will? Why did you think it was such a good idea? I could smell heat on you before you even got close to me. You shouldn’t have came,” Mike went on. “Did you even think about what could happen?!” He yelled.

For a long few seconds Will didn’t say anything. The omega part of him wanted to beg Mike not to be mad at him for going out, the last thing he’d wanted was to upset the person he wanted for an alpha. But his pride stopped him and instead he quickly blinked away his tears.

“Yeah, you’re right Mike. I shouldn’t have came,” Will mumbled. “I’m going to find Lucas and have him give me a ride home. I’d rather be there anyway.” ‘I’d rather be there than here with you’ didn’t need to be said. Will quickly sidestepped Mike and let himself out of the bathroom, leaving the other alone.

“Fuck,” Mike groaned, realizing just how bad everything had just sounded. He shouldn’t have tried to wait so long to ask Will for a bond, he should have just said they could stay home and watch movies, he should have tried not to come off like such an asshole. Will might not even say yes to him after all that. He rested his forehead against the doorframe and wondered how he could try and make up for it. With any luck maybe he could still fix this.

Will on the other hand was glancing around the party, feeling devastated and alone. Mike had yelled at him and that was something that had never happened before. Never once had Mike raised his voice at him in anger and Will didn’t think it would have hurt so bad.

He sniffled miserably as he tried to find the others. Of course Max and El were wrapped around each other on the sofa and Dustin and Lucas were still trying to win a game of beer pong. He suddenly didn’t want anyone to take him home. No, he’d rather they stay. Will felt like too much of a bother already.

“I don’t need anyone to take me home, I’m not helpless,” he mumbled to himself, zipping his jacket up and shoving his hands into the pockets. Just because he was having an awful time didn’t mean he needed to ruin the night for everyone else. Besides, he needed to be home soon anyway. He could handle a thirty minute walk by himself, despite what everyone thought.

Without saying anything, Will slipped out the front door and into the cold night air, determined to get himself home without any help, especially not from Mike. Eventually they’d figure out that he’d taken himself home.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late chapter, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Please pay attention to the tags, this has a possibly triggering attempted rape scene. I think you all seen it coming though. It's not too graphic so I think most will be comfortable with reading it. I figured one more chapter and this story should be all wrapped up! Thank you for reading and commenting and leaving all your kudos, you've all been wonderful.

The first person Mike runs into when he leaves the bathroom is Jane. His heart sinks and his stomach knots up when he realizes that Will isn’t with her. His expression isn’t the only one that falls though, So does Jane’s when she sees that Will wasn’t with Mike either. “Where is Will?” She asks. “We have to be home by ten.”

It was already close to ten, just twenty minutes away, and Jane was worried that if they didn’t leave soon they wouldn’t make it in time.

“I thought he was with you,” Mike said, his tone giving everything away. “We got into an argument and he said he was going to find you and leave. I thought you two had already left.”

Once again Jane’s expression changed. Not only does she appear concerned but she looked upset. “You fought with Will?” She asked, her eyebrows furrowing some and Mike couldn’t tell if it was out of anger or out of worry. “You let him leave by himself?”

“No, no I didn’t let him leave by himself, he told me he was going to walk home with you,” Mike started quickly. “But it was my fault, I was being a dick...but I was worried because he shouldn't have came to the party so close to a heat in the first place and I didn’t mean to yell at him!” He exclaimed trying to reason with not only the alpha but himself.

“Mike…” Jane says, her voice lowering some. It was clear that she wasn’t happy with him. “We had to beg our parents to let us come. Will didn’t do anything wrong.”

Mike heaved a sigh before nodding. “I know that, I fucked up. I get...it just scared me, okay? I worry about him and I’m not good at all of this yet, Jane,” he said, trying to explain himself. “You have to help me find him though.”

“Friends aren’t mean to each other,” Jane said, her lips pressed in thin line. “Alphas shouldn’t yell at omegas.” Her words were simple but clear and Mike was good at hearing everything she didn’t say. Why would she want to help him find her omega brother if he’d been an asshole? “I’ll find him myself.”

“No, Jane please? I made a mistake, I messed up but I want to make it right. I’m not perfect,” Mike mumbled sadly. “This is new to me, I’ve never wanted to be anyone’s alpha before. You have to help me find him so I can apologize.”

“And if he doesn’t accept your apology?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Mike wished they could have his conversation anywhere but at a house party where there were probably at least fifty kids from their high school. But he needed to fix everything.

“He doesn’t have to but I want him to be safe and I want to know he’s okay and I at least want to ask him to forgive me because I still want him to be my omega. I’m so afraid he’s going to say no now and I’m scared that I screwed everything up. I just..the first thing I have to do is make sure he makes it home okay, after that I can go from there,” Mike said, finally finishing his short rant.

Jane seemed to deflate some in the process. She stared at him for a moment, studying him for the truth before she eventually nodded. “Okay, Lucas will take everyone home while we look for him. He shouldn’t be far.”

“Thank you, I promise I’ll make all this right,” Mike muttered, running a hand through his hair. He hoped it wasn’t too late.

**  
The cold October air helped Will think. Maybe Mike was right, the party was a stupid idea and now he couldn’t understand why he’d even tried. Would it have really killed him to miss one Halloween? Will sighed sadly before wrapping his arms tightly around himself.

Still hurt to have Mike yell at him, to have him imply that he’d been stupid and more or less...a bad omega. “I didn’t mean to,” Will mumbled to himself. “Maybe I am stupid,” he mumbled, staring down at the pavement while he tried to fight off another set of tears. That’s why Mike wouldn’t want him for an omega, he didn’t listen very well and he wasn’t all that smart and all he did was cause trouble for his friends.

It had been a long time since Will had gotten stuck in that mindset, where he couldn’t think of himself as anything other than a burden. He could feel himself slipping into it though when he recalled the nights events.

Will had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the footsteps behind him. It was only when somebody grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, that he realized he wasn’t alone. A startled gasp caught in his throat as he took in the figure before him. It was dark out but he didn’t need much more than the street lamps to see who it was.

“Here we are again, Will. Still no alpha, I see,” Troy mumbled, his eyes taking in the shorter teen’s stature. “Where is Frog Face this time?” He asked, easing his grip on Will’s shoulder only so that he could wrap his hand tightly around Will’s thin wrist.

“Let go,” Will said quickly, instantly starting to struggle against the other’s hold. It was exactly like before only this time he was sure he was alone. Nobody was there to help him out of this one. He couldn't help but blame himself, ‘Mike was right, I’m absolutely stupid.’

Troy didn’t let go though, instead he leaned in pressed his lips against Will’s ear. “You smell like heat. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I don’t think you really want to fight me though, do you Omega?”

Will pulled header, trying to free himself while finger nails broke the skin on his arm. “Let me go!” He growled, trying to fight against his flight or submit response. He couldn’t run away and he couldn’t submit to Troy, he was trapped.

The alpha didn’t say anything, instead he reached out and slapped Will roughly across the cheek, causing the omega to whimper. “Don’t. Fight. Me,” Troy bit out, pulling Will further away from the street light, dragging him further into the darkness. The houses were just far enough away that Will didn’t think anyone could hear him scream. He’d taken the long way home and the traffic was nonexistent. It was just him and Troy.

“Please, let go. Please don’t hurt me,” Will said, trying to find the fight in him. He was afraid though of what the alpha might do to him. He wouldn’t, he couldn’t! Will couldn’t allow himself to be hurt like that. He didn’t belong to Troy, he wouldn’t submit.

“Shut up, I mean it, shut the fuck up,” Troy hissed, before shoving Will roughly to the damp ground. There were enough trees around to hide the two relativity well. Troy could see the opportunity right in front of him and he wasn’t going to let it pass him up. He had Will in front of him, perfect omega with a perfect scent and nobody was around to stop him.

He towered over Will before dropping down next to him. Again the omega tried to scramble away but Troy was faster and stronger than Will could have ever hoped to be. “You keep your mouth shut and this is going to go a lot easier. You try to run and it’s going to hurt a lot more than it needs to.”

Will felt sick as he tried to push Troy away. “Please don’t, please! I have an alpha, he’s coming and he’s going to find me. Please Troy, stop.” Will rambled, tears streaming down his face, he was hyperventilating and despite his rapid breathing it felt like he wasn’t getting nearly enough air.

Troy didn't seem to be listening anymore. He'd already pulled Will’s jacket off and he was working on the button of his jeans. He was pinning the omega down with his own weight, a leg on either side of Will’s waist. His eyes were blown with lust as he finally managed to get Will’s jeans down a little ways past his hips.

Will could feel bile flowing up into his throat when he realized how hard Troy was, how this was happening and he couldn’t fight and Mike wasn’t going to save him. “Anything, I’ll do anything, I won’t tell anybody but please let me go, please I don’t...You can’t!” He cried, still squirming under Troy, trying hard to throw the heavy body off him.

“I said shut up!” Troy snapped, this time bringing his closed fist down across Will’s other cheek. “Your just a little bitch in heat,” Troy smirked, managing to pull Will’s jeans even further down so that they were bunched around his knees. He placed a finger inside the band of Will’s briefs, snapping the elastic for emphasis.

“You’re going to get what you deserve. You should have let me have you back at the school, maybe you’d be a little more pliant that way. Either way, I’m going to have you,” Troy said, yanking at Will’s hair while he used his free hand to work on his own jeans. “And you better be quiet about it or I’m going to make sure this hurts. You start screaming and you’re going to get more than just a black eye.”

Will continued to cry, his eyes flickering up to the star speckled sky. He thought about the night Mike kissed him and he wondered if he’d ever want him after this. If anyone would ever want him. He wanted to cry for his mom or for Jonathan, even hopper. Mainly though he just wanted Mike.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Troy pressing his fingers painfully into his hips. In that moment, when he’d given up on ever finding an escape, he heard the sound of glass shatter. His eyes flew open and Troy’s movements suddenly stopped. All around them every street light seemed to have exploded. Will could practically feel the buzz of energy around them. “Help!” He screamed as loud as he could, ignoring the second punch Troy delivered. His throat felt raw but he knew he wasn’t alone anymore. “Help!” He screamed again, while Troy flung himself off the boy. He must have known she was close too.

Troy had climbed to his feet, frantically looking around them while more glass shattered. Street lights, car windows, loose gravel on the ground started to tremble. Will, too afraid, sat perfectly still as he watched. Before Troy could take off running, he suddenly dropped his knees, an agonizing sound escaping his lips.

Will wasn’t sure if Jane had broken a few of his bones or if she’d done something worse like collapsed a lung this time. The omega didn’t think he’d care one way or the other. Troy was rolling around the ground in pain when two figures suddenly appeared.

“Will,” Mike said, breathless, his eyes huge as he took in the scene before. “I’ll kill him,” he whispered, staring down at the omega. Will’s shirt was ripped and torn, his jacket was somewhere behind him and his jeans had been pulled down far enough to make Troy’s intentions known. Not only that but his face was bruised and the blood dripping down his nose matched Jane’s.

“Mike,” Will sobbed, a wave of relief washed over him. He was safe from Troy. It didn’t stop the tears from falling though and it didn’t suddenly erase all the fear he’d felt. “Mike!” Will cried out again, desperate for the alpha.

“I’m gonna kill him, El,” Mike said, turning around to face the other alpha. Troy was still on the ground crying out in pain but for Mike it wasn’t enough. He wanted Troy to suffer, he wanted him to be as scared as Will must have been.

“No,” Jane said firmly, wiping the blood away from her nose. “We have to let Hopper take care of it,” she insisted. Both boys knew she had hurt him in some way though, bad from the looks of it. All three of them knew he wasn’t going to be getting up anytime soon. He’d more than likely need a hospital.

“Please, Mike,” Will whispered, still too shaken up to move. He just wanted the alpha, he wanted to go home, he wanted to feel safe again. He wanted to apologize for leaving without Jane and for being so stubborn.

It was like something switched inside of Mike and he left Troy forgotten on the ground. “I’m here,” Mike said, dropping next to Will and pulling him close. “It’s okay, I’m right here, I’m not going to let anything happen to you,” he promised.

Will didn’t say anything, he just clung tightly to Mike and let himself break down even further. He hardly noticed when Mike pulled his jeans back up around his waist, buttoning them before holding onto Will once again.

“We need to get him home, Troy needs a hospital...rather he deserves one or not,” Jane said, her voice cold and icy. “We need to call my parents too.”

Mike nodded slowly, not once letting go of Will. “Just...call an ambulance, they'll come pick him up. After that you can call Joyce and Jim,” he said. “Will, it’s okay, I’m gonna get you home, do you think you can walk?” He asked.

Will didn’t answer, he just pressed his face further into Mike’s shoulder despite how it caused his bruises to ache. He wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck before shaking his head.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to walk, we’re not far, I’ll carry you,” Mike mumbled, nuzzling the brown mop of hair. Will still smelt like himself. There was no scent of Troy lingering on him and Mike had to sigh again out of relief.

“I’m sorry, Mike,” Will whispered, hiccuping on another sob. “I should have listened. You’re right, I’m stupid,” he said as another sob shaked him. “Please don’t be mad at me, I’m sorry,” Will said, starting to hyperventilate all over again.

“Will, look at me,” Mike said, pulling Will away from his chest so that he could force the omega to meet his eyes. “That wasn’t your fault. You’re not stupid, you’re the sweetest, most perfect, most beautiful omega I ever met. I’m sorry, I was awful back at the party. This isn’t your fault, it isn’t. I’m sorry I didn’t get here faster, I shouldn’t have let you leave,” Mike mumbled before pulling the shorter teen back into him.

It was a little difficult to get up holding onto Will like that. Mike managed to keep his balance though while Will wrapped his legs around him. Jane had done like Mike had said, she’d called an ambulance for Troy but they didn’t stay around, instead they quickly made their way away from the scene before the paramedics could get there. Jane knew Troy wouldn’t die from his injuries, he’d be in pain for weeks though.

***

When they got home the first thing Will wanted was to take a shower. The events played over and over in his head. Troy on top of him, his fingers digging into him, the way he’d nearly gotten his jeans all the way off. It made his stomach twist and felt dirty, even if nothing happened he wanted to feel like Troy had never touched him.

“I’ll take care of Will if you take care of things with Joyce and Jim,” Mike mumbled. He was almost afraid of the wrath that would follow from both Joyce and Jim alike. Jane nodded but she too looked uncertain. She didn’t know how much longer Mike would be able to stay. Will’s heat wasn’t very strong yet but she imagined by morning that would be a different story.

While she took care of calling her parents, Mike headed back to the bathroom where he’d left Will. “Do you want me to get you some pajamas?” He asked softly, watching the omega carefully.

Will hadn’t said a whole lot since they’d made it home but Mike couldn’t blame him. He wondered if Will was ever going to catch a break, why did fate always have to deal him such terrible cards.

“Will you stay in here with me?” He asked, finally looking back at Mike. His eyes were wide and puffy from crying but he had a desperate look in them. Like he might start crying all over again if Mike said no. “Please don’t go,” the omega added softly, but Mike could hear the fear in them.

“I’ll stay in here okay? I won’t leave you. Just let me go get you something to wear to bed, then we can start the bath,” Mike said.

This was a fist for him. Sure he had walked in on every member of his family taking a bath or a shower before and they had walked in on him just as often, but he’d never stayed there with them nor had they ever stayed the bathroom longer than a minute or so while he was in it.

Mike tried to push every thought out of his head, instead he focused on finding pajamas for Will. In the end he’d picked out an old baggy shirt and a pair of plain boxers. He hoped that would be do. He didn’t think Will would want anything too hot because of his heat.

When he got back to the bathroom Will was still sitting on the closed toilet lid, staring sadly at the floor. “This okay?” Mike asked, holding up what he’d picked out. Will just nodded before looking over at the bathtub. “Let me get it started for you okay,” Mike said, quickly setting everything aside so that he could turn on the tap, adjusting the water from hot to cooler than slightly warm until he knew it would do.

While there was plenty of shampoo, body wash, and soap, Mike didn’t see any bubble bath. He didn’t think it was something that people kept up on. Nobody was running to the store when they ran out but he’d decided to improvise. Instead he poured a good amount of body wash into the running water, slashing it around with his hand until it started to suds up.

“Are you ready?” He asked when the water had filled the tub half full. “Do you want me to step out while you get in?”

“No!” Will said quickly, shaking his head. “Could you just...maybe just turn around for a minute?” Will asked, embarrassed by the fact that he really didn’t want to be alone. Thankfully Mike didn’t say anything though, instead he just quickly turned around, giving Will the small amount of privacy he’d asked for.

Will hesitated for a moment, staring at Mike for a second to make sure he wasn't looking before he started to get undressed. He knew there was a dark bruise across his cheek and his eye would probably be black tomorrow. His arms and hips though had finger shaped bruises too. It made Will’s stomach turn and he quickly finished getting undressed. Besides for the small scraps on his knees elbows, it felt good to settle down into the hot tub.

“You can can look now,” Will said, his voice giving away to how tired he’d gotten. The bubbles came up a little past his belly button and he was glad that Mike had added the extra soap, nothing below the belt was visible.

Mike took Will’s place on the closed toilet seat and the two sat in silence for a while. While it had only been five minutes or so, to Will it felt like hours before he said anything. “Mike, you promise you aren’t mad at me?” Will asked again, his voice shaking slightly while he sunk further down into the water, afraid of Mike’s answer.

“Will,” Mike whispered before getting up and sliding down to the tile floor right in front of the tub so that he could be face to face with Will. “I promise I’m not mad. You know you didn’t do anything wrong, this was all Troy. But I’m sorry...I’m sorry for yelling at you and being hateful. I was just scared, back at the party.”

Will could feel the tears start to trail down his face again. He huffed lightly, trying to dab them away. He didn’t think it was possible to cry anymore than he already had that night, but somehow he continued to surprise himself. “I should have listened. I should have stayed home,” he whispered.

“Hey, no no,” Mike said, moving to push some of the hair out of Will’s face. “Troy shouldn’t have hurt you, he shouldn’t...Troy is disgusting and he doesn’t care how he hurts people. You shouldn’t have to miss out on fun things because somebody like Troy is out there. People like Troy should just stop existing,” Mike sighed.

He knew that wasn’t likely going to happen, but it sounded good. It was what he wanted to happen. “I wanted tonight to be special, I had it all planned out,” Mike admitted, offering Will a small smile. “I was going to ask you to be my omega. I lost my temper though, if I hadn’t gotten so upset…” He trailed off, trying to find the words he wanted to use. “I just wish I would have gone about things differently is all.”

Will seemed speechless. “You were going to ask me to be your omega?” He whispered, like he couldn’t believe the words himself. “But...I’ve waited all week and you didn’t say anything. I was starting to think you didn’t want me.”

“Will, that’s crazy,” Mike said, shaking his head furrowing his eyebrows some. “Of course I want you. I’ve been dying to ask, not just since the other night but since I knew you were an omega. I picked Halloween cause it’s our holiday. I wanted you to remember it forever,” Mike said, starting to choke up himself. “Now it’s just going to have all these terrible memories attached to it and I’m so fucking sorry, Will.”

“Can I still be your omega? You still want me don’t you,” Will asked. Mike’s eyes widened some surprise. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“I still want you, I’ll never not want you Will,” Mike answered tenderly.

“Will you ask me right now?” Will asked, staring up at Mike in question.

“Ask you to be my omega? Right now?” Mike repeated, wanting to be sure he understood the question.

“Yes,” Will replied, his voice hardly above a whisper.

Mike sat up a little straighter, ignoring how his knees were starting to ache from the hard tile floor. Under Will’s nose there was still a bit of dried blood and his bruises were starting to show, but Mike couldn’t see any of that. “Will, I want nothing more than to be your alpha, So…” Mike trailed off, swallowing thickly before going on. “So if you’d say yes, I’d really like for you to be my omega. I can be a good alpha for you, I know I can be.”

Will smiled softly before nodding again. “Yes, I want that too. I know you will be Mike, you always have been.”

And that was how Mike asked Will to be his. The omega sitting in bath full of bubbles, bloodied and bruised, while Mike kneeled down on the floor next to him. Mike knew he must look ridiculous from smiling so widely but in that moment he didn’t care. He leaned over the edge of the tub and pressed his lips gently to Will’s, keeping it brief and chaste but wanting Will to know how much he cared for him, how much love he had to give.

“Mike?” Will asked, when the alpha finally pulled away.

“Hmm?” Mike asked, still smiling.

“Will you help me wash my hair?” Will asked, his face heating up some. But Mike just gave him a tender look before reaching over and grabbing a bottle of shampoo.

“Of course, lean back and get your hair wet for me and then close your eyes.”

***

After Will had finished up with the help of Mike, the taller teen turned around and let Will get his towel to dry off with and then keeping his eyes shut Will hurried to get dressed. Will was still shaken and overwhelmed by everything that had happened, but he had to admit how much better he felt. Mike was his alpha, Mike was his and he was Mike's and that was enough to give a calm he’d never thought possible.

Mike lead Will back to his bedroom afterwards, pulling the omega’s-his omega’s-blankets back for him and motioning for him to climb under.

“Joyce and Jim will be here soon, I told them everything that happened. They said to give them about thirty minutes to get home but they’re on their way,” Jane said, popping her head into the other’s room while Mike pulled the blankets over Will.

“Okay,” Will mumbled tiredly, glancing at Mike with question. “You’re still going to stay right?” He asked nervously.

Mike looked to Will before looking back at Jane. She didn’t seem to have the answer either though. “I’ll stay until your parents get home, I can’t do much if they decide to kick me out,” Mike laughed but it made his chest clench. He didn’t want to be away from Will after everything, he wanted to stay right there next to him for as long as he could.

“Just try to get some rest, Will. I’m going to go call Lucas and let everyone know that you’re home and safe,” she said before leaving the two alone again.

“Mike, will you come lay down with me for a bit?” Will asked, already moving over for Mike to crawl in next to him.

Mike didn’t miss a beat. He imagined Jim would end him if he found the two in bed together but it would be worth it. He just wanted to hold Will close for a while.

“I’m right here,” Mike whispered softly as he kicked his shoes off and got himself under the blankets next to his omega. “This okay?” He asked. Will answered by pressing himself closer to the alpha.

“Perfect,” he said softly before wrapping himself around the alpha. “Mike I…” Will trailed off, suddenly feeling nervous all over again. “I don’t smell like you, we don’t have bond I just thought...if you wanted I’d really like for your...I want you,” Will didn’t seem to be able to spit it out but Mike knew exactly what he wanted. He didn’t have to explain.

“Are you sure?” He asked gently, raking his hand through Will’s damp hair. “We don’t have to do it right now if you don't want to,” Mike answered. Scenting didn’t take much and it was how you put your ‘claim’ on somebody. It was how you let everyone know that you weren’t available. It was a bonding experience though, it was why they called it a bond.

“I’m sure...please?” Will asked again, this time tilting his head some for Mike, exposing his neck to the alpha. There was still the scent of heat coming off Will, the pheromones were strongest there, but Mike knew it wasn’t so bad yet that he’d lose control over himself.

That fact alone was more than enough for Mike. Right away he set about rubbing his own alpha scent on the omega. He nuzzled him, pressing his own neck against Will’s omega gland. There wouldn’t ever be any question as to who Will belonged to. And in return Mike would smell just like the younger teen. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

He took his time, nipping lightly at Will’s neck and causing the boy to whimper softly. Mainly though he did nothing more than transfer his possessive scent onto the omega. ‘Mine, mine, mine’ he thought to himself, finally pulling away when he knew Will no longer smelled like a single omega, he smelt like an omega who had an alpha. Will smelt like Mike and to Mike, that was the best scent in the entire world. “My omega,” he whispered, pulling Will into his chest and sighing.

It might have been a terrible night, but somehow, Will was already starting to forget the awful events. Instead he was so caught up in Mike, his new bonded scent, the way he’d never felt safer before. It all made up for everything that had happened. “Yours, always yours, Alpha.”

***

While Will fell asleep, Mike stayed awake, waiting for Jim and Joyce to return home. He didn’t know they would react, they might even be upset with him putting his scent on Will so close to heat like he had. But Mike taken advantage of Will, at least he didn’t feel like he did.

He winced inwardly when he head the sound of a car pulling to the drive, two doors shutting right afterwards. They were home and Mike hoped they wouldn’t be angry at him. The alpha felt like there might have been a lot to be angry about. First he’d fought with Will. Then he’d let the omega leave the party alone and of course the worst possible scenario had nearly taken place, then to top it all off. Mike had decided that after Will was traumatized for the second time in his short life it would be a good idea to scent him.

Carefully he detached himself from the sleeping teen and tiptoed to the door. He took one more look at Will’s features and sighed softly. He looked peaceful when he slept, like the world might be a good place after all. He slowly shut the door, hoping that if they did start to yell at him, they might not wake Will up.

Jane was already waiting in the living room when Mike got there, just in time to hear someone unlock the front door. Joyce didn’t even stop to acknowledge the two, instead she was rushing to Will’s room. Which left Mike, Jane, and Jim.

Mike braced himself for a series of question and instant yelling but instead the older man just gave the two a concerned look. “What happened tonight?” He asked rather calmly. “How did this all transpire?”

Jane opened her mouth first to explain but Mike cut her off. “It was my fault Hopper, Will and I got into an argument and...he took off,” Mike mumble, his eyes dropping to the floor.

“He thought Will was going to walk home with me,” Jane added quickly. “Mike didn’t know or he wouldn’t have let him leave.” She said. Her and Hopper exchanged a look and Mike swore they had some kind of silent communication going on. Like they could understand everything just from that simple look.

“And that’s when Troy showed up?” Jim asked, furrowing his eyebrows and folding his arms across his chest.

“We all left when we knew Will wasn’t with us. Lucas drove everyone home and we took off walking trying to find him. We could hear him screaming and when we got there...Troy had tried to take his clothes off. We had to call him an ambulance,” Mike said, wishing him and Jim had the same understanding. They had to do what they had to do.

For a long few moments nobody said anything but finally Jim nodded slowly. “I need to head down to the station and let his parents know where he is. I’ll let them know that charges are going to be filed but we’ll worry about writing statements tomorrow.”

“You aren’t angry?” Mike asked in confusion. Why wasn’t he being yelled at?

“At you? No, Mike,” Jim said, shaking his head. “Arguments happen. You didn’t know he was leaving by himself, it not anyone’s fault. Harrington is the problem but we’ll deal with him.”

“What about...you aren’t going to say anything about how I…” Mike trailed off, trying to figure out why Jim hadn’t said anything about how he smelt.

“You and Will are bonded, does it need to be addressed?” Jim asked, narrowing his eyes some in Mike’s direction. “Do I need to ask if that was consensual?”

“No! Of course not!” Mike exclaimed, giving Jim his own hard look for even implying something like that.

“Then I don’t think we need to talk about it, right now I need to see what kind of damage Jane did and figure out how we’re going to sort this out,” Jim said gruffly before sending Jane another look. “You look after everyone while I’m gone, you hear?” He asked, letting his expression melt into a softer more loving one.

Jane stared up at Jim before nodding and giving him her own smile. “Be home soon,” she said before hugging him around the middle and taking off to get ready for bed right afterwards.

“If your spending the night the door stays open and you have to be on your way home no later than six,” Jim instructed, grabbing his keys out of the door knob and leaving again.

When Jim left, Mike headed back towards Will’s room, expecting to find him awake with his mom. Instead though he was still fast asleep and Joyce was sitting on the edge of his bed, watching him. Mike could understand, sometimes he just wanted to watch Will sleep as well.

“Hey,” Mike whispered, startling the older omega a bit. “Sorry, uh...Jim said it was still okay if I stayed. I just figured I’d camp out on the sofa,” Mike mumbled, feeling like he was intruding. “Is it okay if I grab a couple blankets out of his closet.”

“You don’t have to sleep on the sofa, Mike,” Joyce said laughing softly. “I know he’s not a little boy anymore. He’s got your scent on him, I’m glad it’s you,” she said somehow looking pleased and tired at the same time.

“I’m sorry it was a bad night, I do try to keep him safe though,” Mike sighed, rubbing he back of his arm. He hoped nobody felt like he’d failed them. That was the last thing Mike wanted. He loved Will’s family, they were his own in a way. He’d grown up with Joyce, Will, and Jonathan. He’d known Jane and Hopper since middle school, his sister was mated to Will’s brother, Will’s family was like his own and he didn’t want to disappoint them.

“It’s not your fault, Mike. Will would never go looking for trouble, it just always manages to find him. And I’m his mom, it’s my job to worry about him. I know you’ll keep him safe though, I think he’s going to be just fine,” Joyce said, smiling gently at Mike again. “I’ll let you get to bed. Just be up early. I don’t imagine he’ll be feeling to great tomorrow, his heat and all,” she said, carefully getting up from the bed. She did stop though to pull the blankets a little further around Will. “I’ll see you in the morning,” Joyce said, patting Mike lovingly on the cheek.

And then it was just him and Will again. Or just him really, Will was out like a light. Mike was grateful though, he knew Will probably needed to rest after everything that had happened. The hallway light had been turned off and he could hear Jane shuffling around in the room over, even further in the house he could hear Joyce making a phone call. But other than that, it was silent.

He didn’t bother looking for something to sleep in, everything Will owned was a little too small, too short, and too tight on him. Instead he kicked his shoes off and his socks, pulling his jacket off so that he was left in his jeans and shirt.

Mike didn’t mind, he was comfortable enough. Carefully he crawled back into bed with Will and for the first time all night, he could exhale deeply. Will was safe, Joyce and Jim didn’t hate him, his friends were fine, everything was okay. Mike wrapped his arms around the sleeping omega and pulled him closer. He still hated Troy, could probably still kill him given the chance, but he couldn’t hurt Will now.

He nuzzled to his omega’s soft brown hair and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was a new day, he didn’t know how Will would handle the night’s events but he knew he’d do whatever he needed to make Will feel better. “Good night,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to Will’s forehead while he slept. Slowly Mike felt himself start to drift off as well.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read, commented, left kudos! Even if you didn't but you still liked this, thank you! I know this ending might feel like it's lacking but I wanted to leave it open! That way there can hopefully be a part two in the future.

“Everything worked out but you’re still moping,” Dustin said before kicking his feet up on the coffee table. The group of three, Dustin, Lucas, and Mike, had gathered down in the Wheelers basement. There were no video games on the television or movies to be watched, it was one of those days where the group had only gathered to talk. “Troy now has a criminal record and he’s being sent to a reform school two states away, what’s got you so sad?” The beta asked, tilting his head.

“He misses Will is all,” Lucas said, shoving Dustin over some so he too could sit on the oversized sofa.

“What? Seriously, you’ll be able to see him in like what...two, three days?” Dustin laughed, giving Mike a found smile. He couldn’t help but think it was a bit cute. Mike was upset because he wouldn’t get to see Will for the next 72 hours.

Mike sighed softly before propping his elbow up on the arrest and staring at the stairs, like he was waiting for Will to come join them. “Don’t laugh,” he mumbled. “It’s a long three days. We’ve got this bond now and...it makes me miss him more I think,” Mike said. Despite his sad expression he still felt warm on the inside, every minute of the day he was fighting off a goofy smile because of it. Will was his omega, he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

“Yeah, especially seeing as how you once told me you missed him an hour after he left class for a doctors appointment,” Lucas added and Mike only sighed again.

“Nu uh, he didn’t really say that did he?” Dustin asked, trying to stifle his laughter.

“He did! That was like last year too!” Lucas said, finally breaking out into his own laughter.

Mike didn’t really mind them teasing him or laughing. He was still too happy about how everything had worked out. Not about the events of the other night but about how it had ended. Troy would no longer be a problem and somehow he managed to get the boy. Even if he didn’t get to see said boy until his heat was over. Mike had to leave early that morning and he hadn’t seen Will since. But from what Jane had said, he was doing fine. As fine as he could while in heat.

Mike was happy, even if he was counting down the hours until he got to see his omega. He was hoping that maybe Will was missing him just as much.

***

Will’s body ached and all he could think of was Mike. How Mike should be there with him making it better. He felt like he was drenched in his own sweat, sticky and hot, and miserable. Not to mention every other terrible thing. When Will wasn’t in heat his own biology made him blush but durning it, while he was right in the middle of it? Will couldn’t deny his most basic functions.

He was leaking slick, he’d been hard for nearly two days already. There was an inherent need to be knotted, to have his alpha there claiming him, filling him up in every way possible, but all he had was Mike’s old shirt that seemed to make everything worse. Will had tried taking care of himself, thinking it would take the edge off. Of course it didn’t, nothing did.

He’d spent the last two afternoons crying out for Mike and he was sure his family could hear him but what was he meant to do? It wasn’t just a need for sex though, yes that was a big part of it, but not just. Will wanted to be held, he wanted Mike to promise him that it would be over soon, he wanted his alpha to cover him in his scent and whisper soft things into his ears while he tried to get through his heat.

Will didn’t like to cry, not in front of people or where people could hear. However when things became too much, he couldn’t stop the tears that streamed down his face. “Mike,” Will cried uselessly, knowing that the alpha couldn’t come. Which broke Will’s heart even further. He knew it was illogical to cry but he was feeling...emotional. The sensible side of Will’s brain knew that he’d see his alpha soon, the omega part of it was devastated and confused. “Mike,” he whimpered again, sitting in the middle of his bed, grasping onto the other’s t-shirt as if something terrible had happened.

“Will…” Jane said softly, pushing the door open. Will glanced over at her but didn’t say anything. He was hot, tired, needy, and missing Mike far too much to hold any kind of conversation. “I brought you some water, do you want me to set you out some clean clothes?” She asked, taking a look at the omega.

Will just shook his head, trying to get his tears under control. When he was in heat, the omega only wanted one thing. Nothing else mattered, clean clothes weren’t important, he didn’t want water, he didn't need to eat or sleep or function. All he wanted was Mike. “No,” he mumbled when she continued to wait for an answer.

“Would you like me to call him for you? He can’t come over but you can still talk on the phone if your up for it,” she said, already looking around for Will’s cell phone. “Sometimes Max calls me when she’s in heat. She doesn't talk much but she says it helps,” Jane mumbled, grabbing the other’s phone and pulling up Mike’s number. “Here.” She said, connecting the call and pressing the phone to Will, not giving him a chance to disagree with her. “Drink some water, I’ll come back soon,” she promised before stepping out and shutting the door behind her.

It only took about two rings before Mike answered. “Will?” He asked, sounding confused and slightly worried. “What’s wrong?”

Mike tried to collect himself some before answering. “I hate it. I just want you here,” he mumbled sadly.

“Oh, Will…” Mike sighed. “You know I’d do anything to be there. One more year, that’s it. Then we’ll be out of high school and I’ll be with you every heat, I promise,” Mike replied gently. The truth was, he wanted to be there with Will just as much. That was his omega, he /should/ be there taking care of him. It wasn’t that easy though.

“Why not now?” Will asked, his voice trembling. He knew why, deep down he already knew the answers and reasonings behind waiting. Mating and bonding were different. It was like the difference between dating someone and marrying them.

“Because-well I wanna do it right, for you,” Mike started off. “I want our own space, where I can come home to my mate every night and wake up to you every morning,” Mike said. “And I want to be able to take care of you, like provide for you and things. I want our first time together to be perfect, slow and not rushed and not when your in the middle of heat. Not that I wouldn’t!” Mike added quickly. “But I just...I want your thoughts to be clear, and I want it to be special for us...for you. Am I making any sense?”

Will nodded slowly before remembering Mike couldn’t see that response. “Yes, it makes sense,” Will whispered. “Right after school?” He added hopefully, trying to fight through his discomfort.

“I promise William. You know I want you more than anything. We’ll go to college together, we’ll share a dorm like Nancy and your brother, or we can get an apartment, whatever you want. We don’t have to go fast though, we’ve got the rest of forever, cause I’m not changing my mind about you Byers,” Mike said, laughing softly.

“And our first time...it doesn’t have to be while I’m in heat? Do we have to wait for college for that too?” Will asked, trying to keep the whine out of his voice.

For a moment Mike didn’t say anything. He was glad that Will couldn’t see how red his face had become. Just the thought made him ache with need and desire. “No, we don’t have to wait till college for that. We can do that as soon as your out of heat if that’s what you want,” Mike said, his voice lowering some.

“Okay,” Will said. When he was in heat his thoughts were cloudy and it was easier to say things like that. Mike wasn’t stupid though, everyone had taken the same health classes. He knew what Will was going through, what his body was doing, it made being embarrassed seem silly. “It hurts Mike.”

“I know, Omega. I’m sorry I’m not there. It hurts me too,” Mike sighed. He knew though that Will was in actual pain, not the metaphorical pain he was going through. “Do you have any um...toys? Those can help.”

“Toys?” Will asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

Mike blushed even harder than before. “Toys, uh fake knots, omega toys...you know what I’m talking about?”

“Sex toys?” Will asked, his voice hushed but his eyes wide. “No I don’t have that,” he said, shaking his had despite the fact that Mike couldn’t see. “I tried to take care of it myself, with my uh...my fingers but it made it worse.”

Mike had to put a hand over his mouth to stifle his soft groan. He couldn’t think about that, about how good Will must have looked like that. He was so tempted to ask the omega what he’d been thinking about but he knew he shouldn’t.

“Okay uh um, try a cool bath, at the very least it’ll help bring your body temperature down some. Even if it’s just for a little bit. Maybe I can get you some things, for next time,” Mike said, clearing his throat some.

“Toys?” Will asked gently. “You would do that for me? Do you think you could scent me some of your shirts too? The ones I have now...they just smell like laundry now.”

“Of course I would, we’ll be better prepared next time. I’ll do whatever I can to make it easier for you.”

“I just want your knot so bad,” Will said. “I want you Mike I can’t stand it and everything hurts.” Will admitted. “I thought of you when I fingered myself but it wasn't enough. I knew you’d be bigger and I wanted you to...even my omega gland hurts and I know it wouldn’t if you could just...claim me like that, if you could bite into it and leave your mark on me,”

Mike felt himself start to choke on a gasp. He’d never heard words like that from Will, words about himself let alone. He felt like he was the one getting hotter and hotter and he was starting to forget why they waiting again. Taking Will right then and there was starting to sound like a better idea. He could probably get to Will’s in about fifteen minutes, five if he drove. ‘College, you're waiting for college,’ he reminded himself before taking a deep breath.

“I know baby, I know it’s bad. It’s not going to be like this forever I promise. As soon as your heart tapers off some I’ll come over. Not tomorrow but the next day, that’s only a little over a day,” Mike said forcefully calming himself.

“Okay, okay not tomorrow but the next day,” Will said, repeating it like Mike’s words were the only truth.

  
“That’s right, now listen, I really do want you to try and drink some water. And try the cool bath. It might help some, after that try to eat. I know you’ve got you Jane and your mom to help but don’t forget to take care of yourself, just for now,” Mike said. Just until he could take care of Will for both of them. “Call me back anytime, I mean it, anytime at all.”

“Okay, Alpha,” Will said, giving in to instincts. He wanted to please Mike, to make him happy, if looking after himself did that then he’d try his hardest.

The two said goodbye. Will sipped at his water before forcing himself to get up and get in the tub for a bit. Mike on the other hand had his own problem to take care of. He’d never been so hard just from a phone call before.

**  
Eventually Will’s heat did come to an end. And just like Mike had promised, he was over as soon it was ‘safe.’ Where Will’s pheromones weren’t so strong that he’d stop thinking clearly. And enough that Will could actually function again. It was a Thursday but his mom had thought it was better to stay home one more day just to be on the safe side.

“You sure you don’t want anything to eat?” Mike asked for the third time that afternoon. “You need protein you know, fluids, carbs, all that stuff,” he pointed.

“Mike,” Will laughed, stretching further out on his bed. Mike was taking up one side of unmade bed and Will was on the other. “I’m not hungry, I promise.” The omega was slightly tired and a little sore but that was all. Mike had came over before class had let out, which meant he’d skipped a majority of the day. Since then he’d been constantly running to the kitchen. So far Will had ate a second breakfast, an apple, an early lunch, an on time lunch, and some gummy worms. Joyce was probably going to be upset when he was too full for dinner.

“I’m just making sure,” Mike hummed before pulling him closer. They were the only two in the house besides Jane who was focused on her own school work at the kitchen table. Still, the two hadn’t done anything more than cuddle. “Do you think you’ll feel up to going to Dustin’s tonight?”

“I’m sure, I wouldn’t miss it,” Will insisted “Maybe just a short nap would be nice though,” he admitted. He’d tried not to let Mike know that he was sleepy but he hadn’t exactly gotten much rest the last couple of days. Finally he felt close to normal, he had Mike right there by his side, his sheets were clean and washed, he was full and content and everything felt kind of perfect.

“I knew you were sleepy,” Mike laughed, nuzzling Will softly. “You rest, it’s only one, we’ve got a couple hours,” the alpha pointed.

“I’ve got so much homework to catch up on,” Will groaned, turning some so that he could rest his head on Mike’s chest. “It’s going to take forever to get it all done. I should probably start working on it. I can sleep tonight.”

“Hey, isn’t your boyfriend in AP English?” Mike teased, pressing a kiss to Will’s forehead. “And I hear you’ve got two beta friends, one’s already finished all his high school math classes...a year early! And you’ve got another friend who’s working on advanced science and chemistry, I think they’ve got you covered.”

“Are you sure?” Will asked softly, looking up at Mike. “You don’t think the guys will mind helping me?” He hated to ask even if all his friends were a little too smart for their own good. “You too? You don’t have to help you know, I can manage.”

“Are you kidding? Of course we’ve got it. Dustin and Lucas will help, they’ve already said they would and Lucas is going to get your history notes from Max. We can probably get it knocked out later this evening,” Mike said softly in return, giving Will a gentle smile.

The two sat in silence for a few moments before Will spoke up again. “Mike?” He mumbled, forcing himself not to pull away.

“What is it?” The alpha asked, giving the other a concerned look.

“Did you um...did mean what you said on the phone?” Will asked nervously as he played with a loose thread on Mike’s shirt.

“I said a lot on the phone,” Mike said, his face heating up. “I mean I meant all of it but you’ll have to be a little more specific,”

Will could feel his own face flushing. They had talked about having sex, toys, all kinds of things that certainly made Will blush now. But there was something else he wanted to know. “The part where you said we can get mated after high school, like right after.”

Mike exhaled softly before the smile returned to his face. How did he end up with such a precious omega? “Of course I meant it, William. I...There isn’t anyone else I could ever want to be with. You’re the one and even though one day I’m going to surprise you and do this right, I want you to know that I want you for my mate. I hope you want that too,” Mike answered back, holding Will a little more tightly.

“I want that, more than anything,” Will nodded quickly. He’d been thinking about it, about how his life with Mike was going to be. First college together, then maybe getting a house, they could pick jobs close by so they wouldn’t have to commute and then maybe kids. It made him melt just thinking about it.”I love you Michael, I can’t wait for next year,” Will whispered.

“I love you too, you could never imagine just how much,” Mike answered back, closing his eyes so he would feel the start to water up. “We need to start filling out college apps, cause wherever you’re going, I’m going.”

 


End file.
